The Good Old Days
by Franbunanza
Summary: Yuffie finds herself in the past, is she having some crazy dream or has she actually been flung back in time, either way she doesn't seem to bothered once she finds herself in the company of Past-Vincent. Ending up now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

It was just a normal day, well I'd suppose that it was actually a little duller than a usual day.

Tifa, Marlene and I were walking back from the store when it happened. We had gone to a store a little way out of Edge, but Tifa had insisted that we go to this particular store because they were more reasonably priced or something like that.

Marlene had spotted something up in front of us and she had rushed forward to check it out. Tifa and I put down the groceries and gave chase.

Marlene was standing beside a strange looking woman. She was dressed in crazy clothes, Her long grey bangs reminded me in a weird way of Sephiroth.

This weird looking woman was emitting all this funky and frankly dangerous looking aura.

"Marlene come away!" Called Tifa.

"Are you alright, you look hurt?" queried sweet caring Marlene.

I rushed over and picked the little girl up. As I did so I heard the woman muttering crazy slurs about "Blasted despicable SeeD's."

Tifa approached her cautiously with a potion in hand. I put Marlene down on the ground.

Before Tifa could administer the potion the freak-woman raised a creepy hand and released a burst of energy. It was different from any materia I had ever encountered, I doubted that it had actually come from a materia at all.

Tifa, agile as ever, dived safely out of the way. Unfortunately the unidentified energy then targeted Marlene. I acted fast and pushed the child roughly out of the way. I felt the magic hit me hard, It felt almost as though the world around me was tearing in two.

"YUFFIE!!" I heard my friends call out to me, the last thing I saw was Tifa running toward me with her hand outstretched as if she were trying to stop me from falling.

* * *

This place it looks just like Midgar? What the hell, Midgar went boom basically, its just remains, but this is a fully functional city.

I'm freaked out, I start to run, Tifa and Marlene, what happened to them?

I notice a group of women standing together.

"Excuse me, where am I?" I ask

"This is sector 8, If you want to get back to the slums then I suggest you go that way!" the fiercest one sneered.

I should slap her for that, does she know who she's talking to!

They are all staring at me, I'm starting to think they don't approve of the way I'm dressed, they are all covered up.

I don't have my weapon, I could totally take them bare handed but there are guards around, I really don't want to get arrested.

I back away and head in the direction they had sent me. As soon as I had I wished I hadn't. These streets are dark and I come to an abandoned alleyway.

What on earth did that magic attack do? Maybe I just hit my head really hard and I'm having a crazy dream, that's probably it. I try to convince myself, but it feels to real, I'm to aware and I can feel everything.

Before I have time to dwell on this a group of young men approach me.

I sort of recognise one, he looks just like that jerk Don Corneo, just younger, much much younger.

"I'm trying to get to Edge?!" I ask

"Oh baby I'll take you to the edge alright."

His friends laugh at this.

Oh great, I'd thought I'd suffered enough at the hands of this freak for one life time.

"Why don't you come with us, ya know I thinking of opening my own club, it would be perfect for a girl like you."

He staring at my outfit as well, what have all these freaks got against tube tops and hot pants.

"How about it, You could be my Queen Bee."

He's coming closer and I feel my fists clench, this guy is going to get it.

So I deck him, knocking out a few of his teeth, he smacks me back and I hit my head on the wall.

As I drift into unconsciousness I hear the comforting click of a gun, the men shout about Scummy Turks and leg it, I see a man walk towards me and everything goes black for a moment or two.

"Urgh, owww!"

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out."

"Those men are a notorious gang, it was very brave of you to defend yourself."

I look up into my rescuers eyes, "Oh man, am I glad to see you." I fling my arms around his neck, finally this crazy dream is over!

"Are Teef and Marlene okay?"

"Who?"

"Uh- Vince? What the hell Tifa and Marlene, you know our friends? We all saved the world together!?"

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

Great so its not as over as I hoped.

"Never mind." I drop my arms and sit back, disappointment floods me.

"Oh-um-okay, I'd like you to sit still, I'm going to check the back of your head, I think you bumped it pretty hard."

"What were you a doctor or something?" I asked, Vincent never really speaks about his past.

"No, I'm a Turk, I work for Shinra Manufacturing."

"Nobody's called it that for like 30 years!" at least I'm starting to get to grips with where I might be.

Vincent shakes his head, he seems amused. He supports me as he pulls me forward to inspect my head.

"Ouch, you have quite the bump, and you are bleeding a little, we need to get you fixed up."

He looks different, almost as though he's less troubled, his hair is much shorter then I've ever seen it. Maybe Vincent is just playing a elaborate prank on me, then again, Vincent isn't one for pranks.

"So you know my name, what's yours?" he asked with a smile, that's something I'm not really used to seeing.

"Uh- Yuffie."

"That's pretty, do you originate from Wutai?"

"Yes."

"The Wutai are mistrustful of Shinra, I hope you won't hold it against me, its just my job after all."

I laugh, Vincent and I trust each other with our lives, like an unspoken bond between us that developed after years of fighting side by side, clearly this one doesn't know that yet, how could he if we only just met. Wait, am I starting to believe my own crack-pot time travel theory.

"I won't."

"Okay, lets get you some medical attention."

The Shinra building is so much smaller than I remember, perhaps it developed into the mega skyscraper I know of later on.

Vincent carries me through the front door and heads to the lifts, I feel a bit dorky as all the employee's stop and stare at me, but I'm far to faint to walk.

"You aren't taking me to Professor Hojo are you?"

"Hah, no, actually I haven't actually ever met Hojo, but his reputation is a little sketchy."

"So you haven't met Dr. Crescent?" I ask a little nervously.

"who?"

"Never mind." I feel a lump in my throat, maybe I'm having some crazy hallucination, or maybe I really am in the company of a pre-tortured Vincent.

"Ah here we are."

The lift comes to a stop with a ping.

"Oh Flashy, so there are perks to the job then." I gasped as I caught sight of the Turk floor.

"Yeah, great facilities and I get to rescue cute girls." he smirked.

Is he hitting on me? I guess these really are the good old days.

He puts me down in this medical area, its practically deserted.

The doctor inspects my head and reprimands Vincent for bringing a civilian into the building, he says he didn't know it was against the rules, maybe he hasn't been a Turk for long.

"Okay, Miss, when is your date of birth?" asks the doctor.

Oh gawd, if this is the past then I'm not born and if I say the wrong day, argh, pressure!

"I don't know for sure, I don't have any family so I can't find out, but I'm 22, if that helps." I make sure to smile sweetly.

The doctor seems unimpressed, but he carries on treating my wound.

He's clearly pissed about having to treat any old riffraff, he probably thinks I'm a prostitute as well, but it seems like Vincent is higher up than him so he has to do as he says.

"Okay, that will be fine, now get her out of here, please."

Vincent apologised to me as we walked down the hallway.

"Don't worry, thanks for looking out for me. Oh and also… Don't worry, I'm not a street walker or anything."

"I didn't think that you were!"

A pair of Turks passed us in the hall , they glared at Vincent.

"What's that about?"

"I'm not exactly very popular around here, I lost a helicopter and the President restricted Turk funds."

"Oop's."

"Yeah, I've only been working here a couple of months and a mistake like that costs, and this city can be a lonely place, I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"No, not at all! It makes a nice change."

"Are you on your own? What about the friends you mentioned before, Tiffany and Mary?"

Weird to think that they won't be born for years yet. "No, no, just the bump making me confused. I guess I'm on my own."

"Do you, I mean if you want to… I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage… but maybe go for some dinner?" Vincent stammered.

As long as I'm here I might as well have some fun, I mean who knows if I can get back to my time, or if this is a dream I might as well make it a good one.

"Sounds great, where are you going to take me, after all I don't know this city at all." I decide to make the most of it and grasp his arm in mine, no dorky gauntlet to get in the way.

* * *

It isn't my usual practise to just pick up girls, but this one, I don't she seems different. Its almost as if I already know her, but I'm sure we haven't met before. Yet she knew my name, although I suppose my name has been thrown around a lot recently by the other Turks, she could have heard it somewhere.

"How old are you?" she asks rather bluntly.

"I'm 25, its my birthday in a couple of months."

"Oh yeah, I bet I can guess the date!"

"I highly doubt that, If you guess correctly then I'll buy you any cocktail you want, even the really pricey ones." I challenge her, its so unlikely that she could get the date exactly.

She smirks at me, "Ummm, lets see I guess…October 13th."

My jaw drops, "How did you do that! Did you swipe my I.D?" suspicious as ever I check my wallet. "No, that's impressive."

He signalled the waitress over and she orders something fancy sounding. Maybe she's a psychic or something, I don't really believe in that sort of thing though. Yuffie is staring at me, at my hair specifically.

"So, Yuffie, do you have anybody waiting for you back in Wutai?"

"I guess not, man! I suppose I really am on my own."

The waitress bought our food and her drink. I find myself becoming increasingly concerned for this woman, I know its nothing to do with me, but I like her and I don't know what I should do to help her. My father always chastised me for being too caring, falling for a pretty face would land me in serious trouble one day he warned me. But I always chose not to listen to him anyway.

"How did you end up in Midgar then?"

"I don't know." she said taking a bite from one of my French fries, I don't mind.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, Its not like that, I'm lost, kinda."

"It must be frightening to be lost and alone in this city." I feel like that myself most of the time.

"Yeah, but you'll look out for me right?"

"Uh, if you want, I guess so."

She winks at me and takes a sip of her drink.

* * *

Dinner was great, luckily past-Vincent is as gentlemanly as future-Vincent and insisted on paying the bill. I had spent most of the cash I had on me earlier whilst I was shopping with Tifa and its not like I can go to the bank, none of my accounts even exist yet.

I decided to think about what my friends would do in if they found themselves in this situation. Tifa would have probably sorted it out and be back making dinner by now, so that wasn't much help. So instead I thought "what would Aeris have done?" and I remembered hearing her talk about how she had first met Cloud and before that Zack. She had got them to look out for her by promising dates. Now usually I would have been disgusted by such an idea, but I have always been curious as to what it would be like if I could get Vincent to be more interested in me and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to find out.

His apartment is very nice, meticulously tidy, and with a great view of the city.

He says I can stay in the guest room, but from the looks of things it doesn't seem like he has ever actually had any guests in this place.

Vincent says goodnight and checks my head again.

This is kind of crazy, if I didn't know him I wouldn't have gone home with him. But Vincent is Vincent, he's just a little younger, a little more innocent and just doesn't know that we are such great friends yet.

Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow in my own bed, in my own time. Who knows and what can I even do about it.

I fall down on to the soft single bed he has in this room, its small but I like it. I pick up one of the books on the night stand. Vincent has a lot of books, I guess he likes a good story. Sometimes I'd listen to the bed time stories he would tell to Marlene, Shelke was never interested in such trivial tales. Insolent little brat that one, she winds me up! Anyway what was I thinking about? Oh yeah Vincent's stories, he fascinated me, maybe he read them all whilst he was a lonely Turk.

Before I can get beyond chapter one I find myself drifting off, its not that its not interesting because it is, it's about a maiden who is separated from her love by a war, but its been one hell of a day.

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own this stuff.

* * *

I think its about 6.30 am. Looks like I'm still in Vincent's apartment. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little pleased. So I might be back in time or actually unconscious or something but at least I don't have to work at Seventh Heaven today. Yup! No lifting heavy kegs or dealing with stroppy customers today.

I stretch my arms and legs and decide to get up. I hope Vincent doesn't mind if I help myself to some breakfast. Stepping out of bed I straighten up my clothes and hair and make my way out of the guest bedroom.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you?" Vincent greets me, calling from behind the counter in the kitchen.

"Nope I got up all of my own accord."

"Would you like some Coffee."

"Uh-huh, please." I go and sit at the small table.

"Sorry, I put sugar in it, I don't know why I did that." he looks a little confused and gives a slight laugh.

"No, no that's how I like it, thanks."

Vincent smiles, maybe he thinks I'm just being polite, but it is just how I like it.

He makes me some toast and says I can feel free to eat whatever I want.

We take our toast and coffee through to the living room and Vincent turns on t.v. to catch the news.

The main story is about building more Mako reactors, for a moment I wonder if I should try and protest against it, but that might cause a huge change to the space time continuum or whatever its called.

The next story is about the opening of the Gold Saucer.

"I think its some sort of new theme park, I'm supposed to escort the owner to the resort today. " he said.

"Cool, I bet your job can be pretty interesting sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes, but there are times when I'm just stuck doing paper work though. I apologize I haven't asked what it is you do?"

Hmm, there's a tricky one, what do I say, oh I'm a ninja? A princess? A materia thief? A Jenova war hero? An agent for the WRO? Head of the "Great Vincent Valentine" Fan club? All of those are pending a lot of extra explanation.

"Nothing permanent really." I don't make eye contact. "I'm soooo jealous of your job though! You get to go to the Gold Saucer!"

"Then why don't you come with me?" he asks

"Won't you get in trouble? I mean more than you are in already."

He shrugs, I'm starting to think he isn't really enjoying his career choice.

"Its just me on this mission, we'll just tell the client you are my P.A. no-one will ever find out."

I think about it for a moment or two, if I were to be on my best behaviour then It would probably go without incident.

"Okay then, if you are sure its alright."

I grab a shower and make a mental note to pick up a tooth brush on our travels, for now I guess I'll have to make do with some of the gum I had in my pocket…Gross! Sigh!

Vincent lends me a suit jacket, he explains that he shrunk it whilst doing laundry, so it fits me well and it serves the purpose of making me look more like a P.A and less like a harlot.

We take the elevator down to the parking lot. Vincent takes a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocks the passenger door to his car, he holds it open for me.

"Sweet Ride! You have to let me drive this sometime." it's a saloon, with a flawless black paint job.

"We better get going."

* * *

I am a little surprised when we meet the owner, was I expecting Dio? He must still be pretty young. Perhaps Dio buys the Gold Saucer from this guy later on. He's a boring business type and he doesn't really want to talk to me.

"Is that it?" I whisper to Vincent as we approach the building I pressume is the 'Gold Saucer', it wasn't quite what I was expecting, It was tiny.

"If it were bigger then it might be a drain on Corel." He explained.

Oh the things yet to come.

A small group of people were protesting, they must have been residents of Corel with the same fear Vincent had expressed. I notice a woman holding a young toddler in her arm.

I'm sure that the kid is Barret, hah, I turn to point this out to Vincent, It occurs to me that he would not have a clue what I was going on about. Theses protesters are probably why this guy needs protection, but they don't seem at all dangerous.

So eventually we drop this dull guy of at his "Theme park".

He thanks us and says that we are free to look around and try out the attractions. This place is nothing like the Gold Saucer I am used to. Firstly its not high up, its on the ground level. Secondly, there is only two area's, and its not as bright. Its just a casino really with some fair ground attractions.

"I just need to fill in a quick report, it won't take me long, have a look around and I'll catch up with you." Vincent is writing on some sort of official looking form so I nod and go to check out some of the booths.

Seems you can win a coco-nut on this one, why would I want that?!

Oh that looks better, a materia crane game, I press my nose against the glass casing and try to get a closer look, just to check that there's nothing I fancy in there. Lame! They are just your dime a dozen cures and fires.

Huff!

"Hey there, want me to tell you your future?" a peppy robot hops up to me, its not quite as sophisticated as Cait Sith, but its enough to catch my interest.

It takes my hand, for a moment it seems like its frozen up on me.

I try to pull my hand away but its holding fast.

It sparks and starts to malfunction.

I want to believe that its just dodgy wiring in a primitive machine, but I feel like its something more, like it knows somehow that I don't belong here.

The print out receipt just reads error in Wutain.

I manage to finally wrench my hand away from the creepy little thing, I hide the evidence behind a hot-dog stand.

"Yuffie? Are you okay, you look spooked?" Vincent places his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine."

Another one of those jerk robots hopped up to us. I have a strong temptation to just boot it away.

"Howdy! D'ya want me to check your compatibility?"

Now, I know the old adage "once bittern twice shy" but this was an offer to tasty to refuse.

"Okay!" I clap my hands and grin, "I'm mean if you want, whatever?" I try to reel in my excitement.

Vincent agrees, he looks a little embarrassed but at least he doesn't flat out refuse like he probably would have done in our usual time.

The droid takes our hands, I hold my breath but luckily it doesn't blow up, Phew, now all I have to be nervous about the result.

"Uh-OH, you two should stay away from each other…"

"What?" Vincent asks seeming very put out, this in itself makes my heart skip a beat or two.

"Yeah, because you are so hot your on fire, hahah."

Vincent rolled his eyes, I don't think he enjoyed this stupid thing's little joke.

I think it got the hint

"Hehe! It means you are a perfect match!" two matching receipts with pictures of a flame on them print out. I take them both and hand one to Vincent. We both laugh nervously.

* * *

Those type of things are just for fun, I have no knowledge of how accurate the result actually is. Still I can't help but feel pleased by the smile on her face.

"So this place, I get the feeling its not what you were expecting when we were watching the television earlier?"

"Hm, maybe not, but everything has to have a beginning." She grinned putting a chirpy spin on it, I was starting to worry that she was having an awful time.

She suggested that we play Black Jack.

"I'm not sure that the gambling is really in keeping with 'family fun' ideology the rest of this place seems to be promoting." I state as I lose yet another hand.

"Ha! You are just bitter because you are losing." she teased taking her winnings.

The dealer smiled, "Seems luck is a lady today."

Some of the other privileged executives decided to cut their losses and left the table.

"Its getting a little late, do you want to head back?"

"Okay."

She cashes her winnings and we leave.

I need to stop to fuel up the car. Yuffie goes into the store.

I still wonder how she ended up in Midgar, as far as I know she doesn't have any belongings with her, or anybody to turn too, and yet she seems perfectly okay with it all. I think that's a good attitude to have, I worry if it's a facade?

I pay for the fuel and wait for her to finish her shopping.

"Alright, I got what I needed." she says waving a tooth brush in front of my face. She eyes me curiously and swipes my keys before I even knew what was happening.

"Hey!"

She darts across the forecourt and jumps in the drivers seat. She adjusts it because she is quite a sizable amount shorter than I.

"Do you even have a licence?" I ask as I reluctantly get into the passenger seat.

Yuffie rummages in her belt pouch and flashes me her licence quickly.

I don't really get a good look but its clearly a licence so I give in and let her start the car.

She drives out of Corel and I start to relax a little. That feeling is short lived as she swerves hard off of the road and into the desert.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to see what this baby can do." she explains calmly.

Yuffie floors it and I watch with horror as the speedometer exceeds 70, 80, 90, 130.

Oh hell, I don't think this car was meant for this.

Maybe I should have listened to my fathers warnings about pretty faces, maybe this is how I die, at the crazed hands of a mysterious stranger.

She's laughing and shouting wooohooo.

The desert dust flies up around us.

Yuffie pulls quite an impressive hand break turn, I don't want to admit that this is actually quite fun, because its reckless and I'm a sensible sort of guy.

But she does it again and I feel the adrenalin pumping.

In spite of myself I find that I'm hoping she'll do it a third time and she does.

Yuffie hit's a fiend and announces that that counts as 50 points.

I just pray that it hasn't damaged the car.

She tires of this and finishes of her joy ride by making a giant figure of eight in the sand, she heads back to the road.

Yuffie stops the car.

"Who taught you to drive like that?! They must be psychotic!?"

This causes her to break into a fit of giggles. She assures me that I wouldn't believe her even if she told me.

We switch seats and I check for damage to the bumper, luckily it remained unscathed. I drive on to the port.

Yuffie's little detour caused us to miss our ferry, so we have to wait for the next one.

* * *

We wait up on the docks, there's a great view of the ocean.

I pop some travel sickness pills I picked up at the fuel station, the crossing this morning had been rough.

"Thanks for bringing me with ya today, who knew Turks get to go to theme parks."

"Its not all fun and games, sometime I have to do some things that don't seem right." Vincent leans against the railing in front of us, The sea breeze blows his hair back out of his face.

"Like what?" I ask him without thinking, I was distracted because I was admiring the wistful expression on his face.

"Covering the company's mistakes up mainly."

That statement covers allsorts of sins.

"Is it worth it?"

"I don't know, My father, he works for Shinra, he recommended me to the Turks, so I don't want to disappoint him."

"I know how that feels." I heave a sigh.

"I thought you didn't have any family?"

"I…uh…just didn't want to tell the doctor I was from Wutai, I thought he'd judge me further." oops me and my big mouth!

"Then why didn't you just tell him your date of birth?"

"Just drop it will you!" I snap, its not really Vincent that caused me to snap. No its something frightening I've just become aware off. I stare straight down at the ocean under the dock.

I see my reflection, I close my eyes and look again and its gone, closed eyes, and its back.

I do this a few times and my reflection keeps disappearing. I step back to be sure that Vincent doesn't notice it.

I can't fight the tears that have built up in my eyes. I plead that they do not fall. It came as a shock, I wonder if…if I'm real? I'm scared I feel like I want to run as far away from the ocean as I can. I turn away.

"Yuffie?" Vincent takes my hand, "You don't have to tell me what happened to you, how you ended up so very lost, but I need you to know that I'm here for you."

His beautiful red eyes stare deep into mine, I blink but the reflection of my form in his eyes remains. I check by blinking again and again, but I do not disappear.

I smile and I feel my tears fade. I wrap my arms around his neck.

He laughs softly, he probably thinks i'm a crazy chick.

He wraps his arms around my waist and stands up straight, lifting me from my feet slightly.

The familiar smell of his hair and the feel of his smooth face against mine reminds me of the only other proper embrace we'd shared.

It had happened on the day he had returned after that Omega fiasco.

After the others had all gone to bed we remained at the bar.

We exchanged no words but when I held him, he held back.

I treasure that memory as I will this one, even if its not real.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all ya who reviewed XX please R&R,


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up late! It must be about 11am, must be getting lazy, If I were at home in Wutai I'd have been up with the dawn and have trained up in the mountains by now.

Hopping out of bed I pull off the shirt Vincent gave me to sleep in and pull on my clothes, I'm going to have to buy more clothes.

I dash out into the living area. The curtains are open and light fills the room.

Oh, there is a note on the table. I grab it and jump over the back of the sofa and sit down.

"Yuffie,

I have to head of to work now, I'm in the office today so I should be back around 5.00- 5.15ish. Feel free to eat or use whatever you want.

Vincent X."

There is a spare set of keys (to the apartment, not the car, he's not that trusting) with a Cerberus keychain taped to the bottom, I rip them off and shove them in my pocket.

My sneaky old ways return for a moment when I entertain the thought of checking out his bedroom. I decide against it, i'm such a goody two shoes sometimes.

I fold up the note and put it in my pouch. I'm making a habit of collective items that will hold sentimental value, just in case.

As I go to zip up my pocket bag my cell phone buzzes.

I wasn't expecting that. I check it and there are a few message.

All dated Tue 24 September 4509, aka the future where I am from.

The first reads, "That report is late!" the second, "I'm sorry I hadn't heard about the battle you were in, hope you are okay." Both from Reeve.

The next reads.

"What happened! Are you okay? Please call me as soon as you can!!" T's WorkPhone.

"Where are you?" V's Cellphone.

"I found this great Materia, you will be so jealous when you see it." Old Man Homephone.

I save the messages but I can't reply, that doesn't suprise me.

I owe it to my friends and family to at least try to get back. Gawd, I'm so confused.

I wash and have some lunch while I think about what I should do. I some what reluctantly make my way back to sector 8.

* * *

I intend to find the place I first found myself, it's a lazy half-assed attempt to try and get some answers. I think I've found the spot, though its not difficult to identify because the area is cornered of with "do not cross" tape.

There are a collection of Shinra scientists standing around.

I approach and I over hear two of them talking.

"I don't think my expertise will be of much help here." A handsome dark haired man with eyes just like Vincent says to a younger woman. Three guesses who he is.

"Oh but Professor you are the only one with a mind open enough to listen to my theory as to what I think happened."

I know who she is as well, I've seen her before all locked up in crystal. Its Lucrecia.

She puts her hand on the older mans arm and smiles sweetly.

Hojo joins them and scoffs at her.

"Professor Valentine, we don't need a palaeontologist here! Dr. Crescent will you stop at nothing to try and impress your mentor."

Lucrecia turns away.

"There is life stream activity in this area is there not? Professor Hojo?" she asks flicking her hair over her shoulder. I expected her to be more beautiful, she looks better in that crystal.

"Yes that's correct, don't pretend like you understand." Man is he bitter!

Professor Valentine puts his hand on Lucrecia shoulder and tells her he'd like to hear her theory.

She smiles enthusiastically and begins jabbering on in science talk. Professor Valentine nods and offers his a few questions.

I can't really understand what they are going on about. Hojo shakes his head and walks away from them. He passes me and stops.

"This area is for Shinra personnel only." he says coldly.

"Uh-Shhh, I'm a journalist, I'm investigating the crack-pot approach Dr. Crescent is known for taking." quick thinking Yuffie.

Hojo glares at me, "It's Grimoire, he influences her. The two of them gallivant across the planet as if they are on adventures, not scientific research expeditions. I've told her she'd be better of under my supervision but just look, disgusting, she fawns over him like a puppy."

Ergh This guy is such a loser, maybe I should assassinate Hojo, then there will be no Sephiroth and Vincent won't be tortured.

I want to do it, to protect Vincent. But I can't. As awful as what happens happens I know that it must, because if It doesn't the world could change, and things could change for the worst. I turn away and wipe my eyes.

"Focus on Grimoire, He's over there now encouraging her crazy "rip in the life stream energy causing a time flux" theory." Hojo laughs and throws back his head.

He leaves me, and joins the other scientists. Its like a walk of fame for scientists. I'm pretty sure that's Gast and Hollander over there.

Well I gave it a go, but I can hardly check out the area at the moment.

I decide to go buy some clothes instead. Before I can leave I am called back.

"You aren't supposed to be here." Grimoire eyes me suspiciously.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Its not save for civilians to be here, there is classified information for Shinra scientists only." Lucrecia adds.

Grimoire doesn't speak he just stares at me. He looks down at my hips and almost earns himself a slap around the face. I realize that he's looking at the key chain poking out of my pocket.

"You know my son?" he asks.

"I didn't know you had a son professor?" chirps up Lucrecia.

I snap my head and glare at her, "You stay away from him."

Lucrecia looks taken a back, I probably shouldn't have said that.

"I'll ask you not to talk to my friend in that manner." he says calmly.

I want to smack her for all she is going to do, but is it really her fault. She is clearly infatuated with Vincent's father, It must have been hard for her to deal with Vincent's affections….hmmm nope I still hate her.

"Would you please accompany us back to our lab?"

"No way, get lost." He wants to do tests me I can tell.

"I won't keep you long, I merely have a few questions."

"Leave me alone." I leg it. Oh damn, I'm in trouble now. They don't follow me. I look back over my shoulder and see that he is explaining to Lucrecia. I see her gasp and she goes to give chase. Grimoire stops her.

I don't look back again.

* * *

I ran away from that place as fast as I could, leaping over anything that was in my way. It wasn't exactly smart because now I'm lost, gawd this city is a suckfest.

It's the slums because I can see the plates hanging above me, it's a right dive down here. S'not really fair when you consider how posh things are up above. Then I notice it and I know where I am, just down the path, standing out from all the rubble and despair sits the church. Aeris's church.

I go inside, I expect to see the church in its glory, before it was abandoned and Aeris began to take care of it. But no. Have you ever stepped into a room you have been into a thousand times before but found that it had been completely redecorated? Its that type of feeling of shock that takes a hold of me.

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Right before my very eyes is Aeris, tending to the flowers. Aeris isn't even born yet.

"Aeris?" I ask tentatively.

"Yuffie, how are you?" She stands up and straightens her dress. She's so casual, too casual, its as if we never parted.

"Um freaking confused."

"Hehehehe." she laughs softly.

A scary thought enters my mind, so I ask her "Aeris, am I dead? Is that it? Is this my idea of paradise, or something like that?"

"I don't know, I guess if it were you would have everything you ever wanted." She smiles softly.

I mentally ingest that.

"What makes you think you are dead anyway Yuffie?" Asks Aeris.

"There are a few factors swaying me to that conclusion, but its mainly because I'm talking with you."

"Right, what with me being dead and all I can see how you would make that link. But you know, Cloud talks with me all the time. He isn't dead."

"No, but he is a little crazy."

Aeris raises an eyebrow.

"Hey I'm not crazy, maybe I am. Erm Can I go home?"

"How should I know, do you want to go home?"

"Uh, I…not right now." that's the truth, is it up to me?

"Well whatever happens happens, take care Yuffie, it was lovely to talk with you."

"Can you tell Cloud to let the others know that I'm okay?"

She's gone and now I'm seeing what I originally expected to see when I walked in. Around me is a fully functional church with people praying and everything. Some of them have stopped and are staring at me. No flowers and no Aeris to be seen anywhere. Did I just hallucinate inside of a hallucination, maybe its another time rip? Thats what Lucrecia thought wasn't it? Something like that.

I get uncomfortable with all these people staring so I leave.

I wander in a confused state down to the wall market, I make a mental note to look out for Corneo, I think he lives down here.

Clothes, I was going to buy some clothes with my winnings from yesterday.

I force Aeris, Grimoire and Lucrecia to the back of my mind and enter a shop.

I buy dresses I would never dream of wearing usually. I guess it doesn't hurt to try something new, now seems like the best time. I get some casual outfits as well. The owner gave me the dresses for free. He really seemed to enjoy dressing me up. The slums sure are filled with colourful characters.

I pick up some groceries, I'll make dinner for Vincent as he's been stuck at work all day. It will also act as a distraction for the…well acid trip of a day I've been having.

* * *

As I find my way back up top I think of an advantage I have. I already know what Vincent like and what he doesn't like. I can make him a great meal and impress him. Mwhahahah!

Its not as hard as I had first thought, finding my way around Midgar. I can't help but feel mega depressed when I look at the homes and hangouts that will be destroyed forever. I'm thankful for this little excursion.

I get back to the apartment building and decide to take the stairs to the eighteenth floor where Vince's apartment is. Don't want to get out of shape now just because I'm on vacation…Kind of.

I get changed and start cooking. I rarely cook, we usually leave it up to Tifa, she's the domesticated one.

Tifa and I aren't "Bestest friends forever!" or anything like that, but I like her, I respect her and she looks out for me. I can remember seeing her reach out for me, she looked so scared.

I set the table all nice, get me, acting like a perfect wifey. I laugh out loud to myself at that thought.

I hear the key turn in the lock and I greet Vincent.

"Hey, are you cooking?"

"Yup, making a delicious dinner." I say with a charming flash of my smile.

"For me?"

"No, for that Pervy guy who lives a few doors down." I reply sarcastically.

Vincent laughs, "Oh so you met pervy Stan then?"

"Yeah, I think he thought it was his birthday when I passed him on the stairs."

"I found him sniffing my mail once, he's a strange guy." Vincent said with a concerned look as he reminisced.

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

"Oh you know that businessman, the one who owns the Gold Saucer?"

"Yeah, that boring geezer."

"Yes, him, He signed a contract with Shinra today. My boss was pleased, he said I must have made a good impression, so i'm getting a bonus this month."

"Ah, that's great!! Its just what you need!" I vault over the counter and give him a victory hug.

"I just hope that the other Turks give me a break now."

I make a pouty face, "I'll come down there and sort them out if they don't!"

Vince gives me a grin, god he's so sexy.

"Anyway, how was your day?"

Hmm, how to answer that honestly:

'It was fine honey, first off I bumped into the women who wrecks your heart and makes you believe you are a monster when actually you are the greatest thing since Materia, Oh and then your daddy wanted to do creepy science tests on me and as the icing on this abstract cake I had a lovely chat to our unfortunately deceased friend.'

Nope that's just not going to fly is it?

"It was fine, I just went down to the wall market and got some clothes and food for dinner. Had a good look around Midgar."

"You went down into the slums by yourself!" he looks concerned.

Ah that's right, he doesn't know what I can do.

"Sweet of you to be concerned, but you have little need to be. I'm a descendant of the Shin-obi."

"Are you a Kisaragi?" he says suspiciously, sharp cookie is Vincent.

"Do I look like a Princess?" I scoff.

"Yes. That's it isn't it? You are a runaway Princess!"

"Yup, you got me! You know you really should have been a detective." I tease him. I think it goes over his head.

"Are you really?" there's a naive tone in his voice. He never sounds like that in the future.

I stir the dinner and laugh, "You have been reading too many fairytales." I glance back at him over my shoulder.

"I wouldn't turn you in, I mean, if you were." He seems to have accepted that I am not a princess, mwahaha I am a mistress of deceit.

I never enjoy hiding things from Vincent but the last thing I need is a teenage Godo turning up here. That would be a difficult situation to explain.

"Okay, dinners ready!" I announce, I carry the plates over to the table.

"Duck stir fry is my favourite." Vincent says as we sit down.

"Really, what a coincidence." heheehe.

"I am aware that what i'm about to say is ludicrous, but I occasionally wonder whether you are psychic." He laughs.

"That is silly. how silly, psychic? really." little does he know that the truth is so much stranger.

Vincent tucks into his food.

He loves it as I knew he would, score one for Yuffie!

"Thank you, Yuffie. I can't remember the last time somebody made dinner for me."

Vince is genuinely grateful and I feel all proud inside.

* * *

Yuffie is just full of surprises, her dinner was great. She looks so nice in the dress she is wearing, I get the feeling she doesn't often dress in that way. Is it incredibly arrogant of me to dare to think that she might have been making effort for my behalf?

Right now she's rifling through one of my book shelves.

She takes a book on weapons down and flicks through it.

"Here, this is like my weapon!" She points to a picture of a giant Shuriken.

"How do you use that? It looks complicated."

"Just chuck it really, but then I guess anything is harder to master than a gun." She jibed.

"I never told you I used a gun." I say leaning back in my chair.

"Well no duh, do you just carry that one around for decoration?" she motions towards the hand gun in my ankle holster. Yuffie puts the book back on the shelve and I explain that anyone can use a gun, but very few people can use a gun to the accuracy I can.

She smiles slyly.

"You have a lot of books." she states as she sits down beside me.

"I wanted to be a writer for a while. But now I'm focusing on work."

"Maybe someday you could get back to it."

"I hope so."

"I'll make sure that you do!" Yuffie promises eagerly.

"So you are going to stick around then?" I ask, its only been a couple of days since I found her in that alleyway, already can't imagine not being around her.

"If you want?"

"I do."

Yuffie takes my hand and we link our fingers.

We go back to watching the movie we had been watching before she had decided to check out my shelves.

She rests her head against my shoulder, whilst we watch. The movie ends and I turn off the T.V.

"Yuffie, are you asleep?"

"ZZZZZ."

I pick her up and carry her to her room. There are a few bags with clothes in. I put Yuffie down on the bed. Something strange catches my attention. I pick up the unusual device that had been sitting on the bedside table. I flick it open. It looks like a phone, but its got no wires and its so small.

I suppose it could be a fancy alarm clock or calculator? It buzzes in my hand, I read the small screen.

"V's Cellphone - Incoming Call."

What does that mean, I poke some buttons but nothing happens.

"Low Battery" flashes on the screen and the lights go out. The batteries must be dead, I open the back but it has some sort of fancy battery pack so I leave it.

Weird thing, maybe it was one of those new portable video game things, but even those are much larger. Whatever, I put it back down on the side table and leave her to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all you who reviewed. :D XXX


	4. Chapter 4

It's like I'm not even counting how long I've been here anymore.

Today was Vincent's birthday, I bought him tickets to see that new/old Loveless play, with money I earned killing fiends outside of Midgar, that's my main source of income at the moment.

The play was actually pretty good, it was so sad and I didn't understand some parts but it was captivating. Vince seemed to really like it, he's smarter than me (not that I'd ever tell him that) so he probably understood it more than I did.

Afterwards we went and grabbed a few drinks at a bar. Some guy there was ranting about he wanted to start his own bar one day, with a barmaid with big breasts. I know the perfect candidate, but it'll be a while.

Vincent is drunk, now that is something you don't see everyday.

He slumps against my shoulder as I lead him to the lift in the apartment block.

I accidentally drop him, maybe just maybe I'm a little drunk too.

I trip over his foot and we lay on the marble floor in the foyer, laughing.

"You are a bad influence on me Yuffie." he chuckles.

"This is the proudest day of my life." I reply as I struggle to my feet and help him up.

"I want to say thank you to you." He said bringing his face too close to mine.

"For what?" I blush.

"For everything, for giving me a great birthday!"

I smile "Guess what? I made you a cake as well."

Vincent hugs me, "You are the greatest."

"Finally! Some recognition." I joke, "Come on, lets go home."

I heave him into the lift and we ride up to the 18th floor.

"26! Urgh, I feel old, I don't want to loose my good looks."

"Hey, 26 isn't old, s'only 4 years older than me." maybe I should tell Vincent that he never looses his looks.

The lift door swings open and we walk out on to the landing.

"Where do we live?" asks Vincent as he squints at the numbers on the doors.

"Duh, its this one." I take my key and start jamming it in the lock.

"Vincent! Its broken, Vincent the door is broken! We'll have to knock it down."

The door opens and we are greeted by Pervy Stan.

"Uh-oh, now you've done it!" Vincent said out loud, I think he had been trying to whisper.

"You both look very nice, do you want to come in?" He asked, standing there in just his vest and pants.

Vince and I exchange glances and back away.

"No, thank you." says Vincent not wanting to be rude, after all we have disturbed him at about 3 am.

I have a feeling that he wants to disturb us in other ways. I pull Vincent's arm and I remember that I stuck Balloons on the door to the apartment earlier. Stan closes the door but its really obvious that he's watching us through the peep whole.

"I put up Balloons remember, we just have to find the balloons." I explain, gawd I'm a genius!

"Yuffie, Yuffie? I know where they are." he said giggling his head off.

"Where? Oh you are a worst perv than Stan!" I announce realizing that he's pointing at my chest. "No more drink for you ever."

I take out the disposable camera I picked up earlier and snap a picture of Vincent laughing like a maniac.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder and get a picture of us together.

We find the balloons and after some fumbling with the lock we both fall through the door.

I kick off my shoes, I can't get used to wearing heels, they hurt so bad.

Vincent falls onto the sofa and pulls me down on top of him.

"So, have you had a good birthday." I ask, brushing his hair behind his ears.

"Yes, I am so very glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped me out. I owe you so much."

"No, Yuffie, listen, I owe you so much. My life was empty before we met. Since I've had you in my company I've had more fun than I have had in my entire life, I've also never been so well looked after. " Vincent put his hands on the small of my back.

How long has it been? Weeks? no months. Who knows how much time we have left. I'm going to go for it!

"Vince…I…" he covers my mouth with his, Yes!! My heart sings, I feel all those times I'd spent thinking I would never be good enough for Vincent melt away.

* * *

This time I wake up in Vincent's bed. Things sure did get interesting last night. He's sound asleep beside me, he is a very deep sleeper, but I'd suppose you'd have to be to sleep for 30 years.

There is a knock at the door. I can't find any of my clothes so I grab Vincent's shirt and put it on.

As I walk through the living area I notice my clothes are scattered around the room. Oop's, I hope whoever it is doesn't want to come in.

I'm still a little sleepy so I don't check who it is and I just open the door.

Grimoire regards me for a while. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Uh-oh, should I slam the door? Would that be very rude?

"Is Vincent here?" he asks.

"Uh, He's still asleep, he's a little hung over I think."

Grimoire seems surprised by that news.

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, no, leave him, I have to rush off anyway, I just wanted to drop off this."

He hands me a birthday card, I don't reprimand him for being late with it because, well he's a little scary.

"Where is Lucrecia?" I ask, checking the hall way. She better not be here, that would be to close for comfort.

"With Professor Hojo, In sector 8."

I knew that the scientists were still working down there because we passed the cornered off area last night on the way to the play.

"Yeah, you wanna watch him, he's after your chica."

"Dr. Crescent is my respected friend and assistant, nothing more, nothing less."

"Yeah, whatever!" he's not that scary after all.

Grimoire steps closer to me, he better not try and abduct me, he'd get a fist in the face if he does. "Just a friendly word of advice…"

I listen.

"Don't fall in love with him, it will make it so much harder for the both of you."

With that I shut the door in his face. Leaning against the wood I struggle to catch my breath.

Damn him, he knows how to fix this, doesn't he? Grimoire is going to put me back in my place.

I'm being strong so I don't cry, but not strong enough to leave before its too late.

I go back to Vincent and wrap his arm around me. I don't want to think about it, so instead I think about last night. The way he made me feel, that's real. I have never felt so alive.

He's got some nice paintings in his room, there's some documents on his desk and a wardrobe. Vincent seems a lot more comfortable sleeping in a bed instead of a coffin.

I hold him really tight to me.

I should have thought about what I was doing. I always hated the fact that he'd stayed in that creepy box for so long, Its just over a year until that happens.

He's mine now and I don't want to leave him. The thought that he would soon fall in love with Lucrecia drives me crazy, I bite on my fist to stop myself from crying out.

I should have thought about all that but I didn't. I still don't want to.

Screw it, I made this mess I'm just going to have to deal with it. I yawn and lay my head on his chest.

* * *

"Your dad dropped this off earlier." Yuffie said passing me an envelop.

"Oh right…thanks." I don't know why he bothered, its not like we ever see each other. "He hasn't given me a birthday card since I was 16. I wonder what he's after?"

"What's the deal with him, he's kinda frosty?" she asked.

"We don't really ever speak, he just focuses on his work."

"Bummer, hey we should go for a walk, get some air."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea." my head is still throbbing a bit.

Yuffie pulls a pretty impressive back flip off of my bed. She's one remarkable woman.

We both got dressed and took a walk around the city.

"Its getting cold, really cold around here." Yuffie rubbed her hands together.

"I suppose you are used to warmer climates."

"Dear Wutai, balmy all year around."

"Do you want to go to Wutai? I need to take some time off anyway." I ask her, I don't want her to feel like I don't care about her home.

"Hmm, it would be nice to get away from the city for a while. But I'd like to go somewhere else. Ya know see the world and that."

"Are you sure."

"Yup, I think we'd have a great time, You and me just away from here." She said looking a little forlorn.

"Oh I remember why you don't want to go to Wutai, because you ran away from there, right?."

"Yeah whatever you think, Vincey." she said rolling her eyes.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Better actually, how about you?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine. My feet are sore though, I think those stupid shoes have given me blisters." Yuffie stopped, she took off her flat shoes to rub her feet. "do us a favour and carry me." she jumps up on to my back, ditching her other shoes as she does so.

"Ahh, Yuffie!" I call out as I stumble forwards slightly. I boost her up so I can get a better grip on her. She puts her chin on my shoulder.

"If I walk with no shoes I might tread on something sharp."

"Alright, why did you want to go for a walk when you have sore feet?" I ask exasperated.

Yuffie kissed my cheek and ruffles my hair.

"Oh can we go to the place where they develop camera film. I used up that camera I bought."

"Do you know anywhere that does that?"

"ummmm, not really lets just ask around." I sigh, to myself and set off in search of someone who can develop photos.

We eventually found a guy who could do it down in the slums. We didn't spend much time down there because the people down there aren't too keen on Turks.

Yuffie seems to be popular down here, so we didn't have any trouble. A shop owner gave her another pair of high shoes, she accepted them graciously and walked in them until we were out of sight,

"Argh this is what you get for trying to look hot! I guess It was worth it though." she winked at me.

"Yuffie, I didn't want to be with you because of your shoes."

"I have this friend who once dressed up like a chick."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask struggling to follow her line of thought.

She shrugs and leaps back up on to my back.

"How come people just give you stuff? The only thing i've ever recieved down here is a punch in the face."

Yuffie makes a sound which i guess would be half laugh and half awwwww.

* * *

Its about a few weeks later when I get a taste of the darker side to Vincent's job. He comes home late, he looks upset and messed up. There's blood on his shirt.

"Vince are you hurt?" he nods and I follow him into the bathroom.

He takes off his shirt and reveals a deep cut on his shoulder.

I grab a potion and some bandages from the cabinet. I pour potion on to the bandage and press it against his wound.

He gasps and bites down on his lip.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me."

"I had to cover up a mistake and the mistake didn't want to be covered up. One of Hojo's abominations, it killed a whole bunch of villagers east of Midgar, It was awful."

I take the bandage away to check the wound, but he's still bleeding.

Vincent's wounds usually heal up right away, that's because of the Jenova, the Jenova he is currently free of. I apply more pressure and hold his hand in mine.

It comes as a bit of a shock, I have never seen any physical affliction affect him before. Gawd he's so human.

He squeezes my hand as the potion starts to take effect.

"Yeah I bet that stings." I try to sooth him.

"A little."

I take the wad of bandages away and I run my fingers across the red mark that remains.

"Yuffie, they burned the bodies!" he cried, tears on his ashen face. "They had families and lives and they just covered it up like a crack in the wall. I should have done something, I should have stopped them."

"Vincent, this is not your fault, please I can't make that any clearer. Shinra will hurt you if you tried anything." I pull his head to my shoulder and run my fingers through his jet black hair.

"This isn't what I wanted to do, I wanted to do good."

"You will, trust me Vince, you will."

Vincent shakes his head. "We need to get away for a bit, lets take that trip, like we talked about. I've got some time off. I just need to take care of some paper work tomorrow and then we'll go. Yeah? just you and I somewhere away from here?"

I stare into his eyes and nod, I don't think I could ever look into those eyes and say no.

* * *

The next morning when I awake Vince has already gone into work. I'm supposed to rendezvous with him at the main gate to the city in just under an hour. I grab a bag and shove some clothes in. I collect all the things I think we'll need and stop for a quick snack.

I lock up and dash down to the foyer. There's an envelop sticking out of the mail box for our apartment. I pick it up and weigh it in my hand. I'm sure it's the photos I took on Vince's birthday. I stuff the envelop into my bag and say goodbye to the doorman. He says that he hopes we have a nice vacation.

I manage to get to our rendezvous point on time. Vincent is already there. Damn it, so is Grimoire. Grimoire looks exasperated with his son. Vincent turns his back on him and folds his arm. For a split second it reminds me of the arguments I have with my dad.

"Its my life, I can be with whoever I want, Its none of your concern. In fact you never cared before so what's the problem now?!"

"Just think about what I've said." Grimoire, notices me.

Vincent puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me to the exit. I look back over my shoulder. Grimoire stares at me, his expression is one of rare sympathy.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

Vincent smiles at me and tells me not to worry.

Whatever Grimoire has said hasn't had any affect on Vincent. I wrap my arm around his waist. I recon he's just warned Vincent about me.

Lucky for me he's such a rebel.

* * *

A/N: thanks again for the reviews XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

"What's that place called?" I ask hanging out the window of the car as we pass a small rural looking village.

"That's Banora, don't tell me you've never had Banora Dumb Apples."

I sit back down in the passenger seat and shake my head.

"Though to be fair, I've never had any particularly intelligent apples either."

Vincent smiles, "it's a strange name, I don't know why they call them that."

I've heard of Banora, once or twice when I was very young. I heard the elders mentioning something about Shinra destroying it, of course they never found any actual evidence to support their claims. Something pretty bad must have gone down to wipe it clean of the face of the earth. Its like, if you have enough power you can make just about anything disappear.

We are so far away from the city now, its so warm. The sun shines brightly in the sky as Vincent skilfully drives through the canyons. We are going to go to the beach.

Not the Costa Del Sol.

Vincent thinks its to commercial and he's got a point, that place is always packed.

We eventually find a place to park up. I stare out across the crystal clear ocean, the sky is clear and blue.

I've left my fears and anxiety in Midgar, today I am free of all those stupid worries.

I grab Vincent's hands and pull him towards the beach with me, he stumbles in the sand and we get rid of our shoes.

We change into our beach attire. Vincent is eager to take a swim, but I pull him back.

"Nah-ah, you aren't going anywhere without any sun cream." I rub a think sun cream on him. With skin so pale he needs protection. I wonder how long he's been in Midgar without stepping out to the countryside.

When I'm finished he sweeps me up and chucks me into the sea. "Gahhhh, its cold."

Vincent and I have fun, splashing each other and joking around.

We walk up the beach to warm up. I put down a blanket and Vincent reads his book. I do sort of miss my MP3 player, I used to take it to the beach with me. I had some songs on my phone but that thing has been dead for ages.

I scoop up sand in my hands and let it fall through the gaps between my fingers, like the sands of time. None of that! I need a distraction so I pester Vincent into reading his book to me, which he does.

Its some tale of a spooky murder, its actually quite interesting, and when read in Vincent's gruff drawl I can't help but listen intently.

He closes the book after a couple of chapters.

"This beach is lovely, you were right about it being secluded. There is only one problem."

"And what would that be?" he asks sliding his sunglasses up his long smooth nose.

"There is no where to get Ice cream from." I point out.

"Ah yes, what were we thinking!" He says as he lays on his front, propping himself up on his elbows.

I insist on putting more sun cream on him. Its not just an excuse put my hands on him, I swear.

I rub the cream into his back and the image of the scars he has on his back courtesy of his Chaos wings flickers into my mind.

We watch the sun slowly setting, turning the sky a deep red.

"Earlier, when I was with my father, He said that I shouldn't get attached to you, because you might…well leave."

I thought that he might have said something along those lines.

"Oh…"

"Yuffie, how long will you stay with me?" He asks, looking up at me from behind his dark glasses. His innocent question hides a need for some commitment.

"I'll be with you forever. That is of course if you can tolerate me." I lay down next to him, our arms touch.

He smiles but doesn't seem completely convinced. That's the truth, things are just different in the future, I'm still by his side, I just have to love him in secret.

Vincent kisses my forehead.

"Lets go, we'll stay at Cosmo Canyon." he suggests. He gets to his feet and helps me up.

* * *

The terrain is pretty perilous around the Canyon so we left the car and walked the rest of the way.

I like it here, its busy and dusty, different to the city we have been cooped up in.

Vincent says he'll see if he can find somewhere for us to stay.

I go and sit next to the big campfire.

We were all here together once, Even Aeris. I shall forever remember that feeling, like the calm before the storm.

I sit down and take out that envelope and open it up. I flick through the pictures and find myself become angry. I'm in none of them.

Oh the places I'm supposed to be are there, obvious gaps left ruining the pictures.

GARRR sometimes I hate this place, it is so annoying! If it weren't for Vince I'd be going insane.

I take one of them from the pack. A nice one of my beautiful Vincent and I keep it.

The rest I chuck mercilessly onto the campfire. I watch them burn and feel my fury ebb.

Vincent joined me with a cautious grin. "Probably should have booked ahead, they haven't got anywhere free." He dumped a couple of sleeping bags down in front of me.

"So a night out under the stars then?"

"It's not all bad."

"No?"

"I got this for you." He handed me an ice cream cone. Perhaps this place doesn't suck that much after all.

Through my confusion and anger at those stupid photos a smile breaks out across my face.

"Thank you Vince."

It looks like everyone is getting ready for a party. I talk Vincent round into staying on a little longer.

I'm glad I did because there is a live band and free cocktails and fireworks. Vincent even agrees to dancing with me its not really his type of thing, but he does it because I asked and he didn't want to let me down.

We party with the locals and the tourists late into the night.

Its only when I notice the person striding out of Bugenhagen's quarters with their white lab coat sweeping behind them that my mood wavers slightly.

I try to hide in the crowd.

Vincent had left me for a moment while he gets us some more free drinks.

For a moment or two I think I'm safe, my stomach lurches as I feel her well manicured hand clutch my wrist firmly, she pulls me from the crowd.

"Get off me!" I cry.

"Come with me! I just want to talk, don't make me use a sedative."

I reluctantly let the female scientist lead me to a secluded corner.

"Are you following me? Gah psycho."

"No, its just a fortuitous coincidence. I happened to be on a professional visit to Bugenhagen."

"Yeah right."

"Yes, he's actually given me a lot of help. No doubt Professor Valentine has given you fair warning. We are going to fix the…eh…problem. We can't be certain what will happen to you when we do."

"I don't know what you are talking about." I decide that blatant disregard of her work would be the best way to get back at her.

"Let us do some tests and we'll be able to give you answers." Lucrecia shuffled the documents she had been carrying around, she puts them down on top of a crate.

"Just leave me alone, I'm on vacation for leviathans sake!"

Lucrecia seized my arm, she looked a little crazed, her nails scraped me. I'll give the woman one thing, she sure is passionate about her job, I shudder at her touch, I know just how far she is willing to go in the name of science.

"Don't you understand, you are the missing piece in our puzzle, just come with me and the Professor will be able to sort everything out." She waves her free arm around as she talks. I do that! That's my quirk not hers! Ergh but she was technically here first.

"I don't want everything sorted out, I want to stay here!" I break.

"Well you can't, if you are from a forthcoming time, like the Professor suspects, then who knows what will happen if you don't return."

"You don't understand, I'm useless, he doesn't want me where I'm from, not really, not like now. Can't you see that I love him!"

"The Professor's son?" she asks looking very confused.

"Yes! And you don't and you never do so you can't understand." I sound erratic I know I do, however I don't think those last words really register with her, she's just staring at me with a look of intrigue and slight disgust.

Lucrecia takes her hand off me and takes a step back.

"But don't you see how incredibly selfish that is!" she scoffed.

Her words hit home, I know its selfish.

Lost for words I childishly smack the documents off the crate onto the floor. I look over my shoulder as I stride away and catch a glimpse at the scattered documents.

One of them is an A4 sized photograph that depicts the strange woman, the one who sent me here.

In the picture she is restrained and wired up in the same way that Jenova was…is.

I start to take the scientists a little more seriously, maybe they actually do know what they are doing.

Vincent has joined us, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I sniff.

He glances over Lucrecia as she gathers her documents from the dusty floor.

She has admitted defeat, looks like she won't be hauling me back to her mentor for extra credit after all.

As she passes us she locks eyes with Vincent briefly. The exchange is not long enough for them to register each other, at least I hope not.

"Been busy making friends?" he asks.

I wipe my eyes and turn to face him, "Something like that."

* * *

We climb up on to one of the buildings flat roofs and lay out our sleeping bags. Its everybody for themselves here so no one even really cares that we've climbed up here. Its high up so its pretty isolated.

I lay down and stare up at the starry sky. Vincent lays down up the other way but close to me so his cheek is against mine, his hair pressed against my shoulder.

"Its so beautiful, this is what life is really about." he sighs softly, gazing up at the diamond smothered sky.

He sounds so peaceful.

"You are supposed to wish on stars aren't you?" I ask as I run my fingers across his sharp cheek bone.

"Heh, what more could I possibly wish for?"

His words cause my heart to soar and break simultaneously. They are so sincere and filled with devotion. No man has ever spoken to me in such a way before.

I know what I would wish for, it would be to stay right here under the stars with Vincent day after day, well night after night because you can't see the stars in the day.

"Did you see that, a shooting star!" I point up, I've never seen one before, not even over the clear skies of Wutai.

"Do you think it okay that we are up here?"

I shrug, "Who's going to stop us?"

"That's some fine logic."

"Thanks."

We lye in silence for a while.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to say something to you. Its been bugging me for most of the day!"

"What's that?"

I sit up and lean over him, "You are on vacation so there is absolutely no need for you to wear a tie." I loosen it and pull it off over his head.

I chuck it off the edge.

"Hmph, I feel the very same about _all _of your clothes." he retaliated, flipping me on to my back.

I let out a laugh from sheer delight as he kisses my neck.

* * *

Letting out a long yawn I sit up. Yuffie is no longer lying beside me. I glance around furiously until I spot her. She's sitting on the edge of the roof dangling her legs over the top of the building, she's watching the sun rise over the canyon. A gentle breeze pulls her hair back slightly.

As i,ve gotten to know, grown closer and closer to her over these last few months I've come to realize that I would do anything for her.

I've felt it since i met her, but in the time we've had together I have learnt why.

She is beautiful, talented, compassionate and fiery. She makes me laugh in spite of myself. Yuffie is the shining light in my previously dark and lonely life. I am going to ask her to be my wife, just a little longer. Deep down i'm a hopeless romantic, so I have to wait for the perfect moment. Her birthday is coming up, that seems like a good time to ask her.

I just watch her, she is locked in thought. Who knows what she hides, she won't let me share in her burdens but she is always right at hand to support me. I suppose that is just her way. Hiding her fears behind that sly smile. She said she would stay with me forever so I hope with time to unravel her mystery, but for now I let her be.

Its not exactly as if I go around with my heart upon my sleeve.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all your kind words, i'm enjoying writing this a lot :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, you ready?" Vincent asks, his hands covering my eyes. He lead me to the table and I'm sitting at it as excited as I was when I was a kid.

"Yeah."

He uncovers my eyes.

"AHHHH, you made me pancakes!" I smile, he's decorated them lovingly with chocolate sauce in the shape of a smiley face. Usually he insists on having a healthy breakfast.

"Do you want your presents?"

"Yes!! Eeeee what did you get me." I stick my fork in my pancakes and dig in.

Vincent holds a four-pointed gift out to me, its been carefully wrapped in silver paper. I grin and tear it open to reveal a brand new, shiny, giant shuriken. Its been so long since I've held one in my hands, its like being reunited with a long lost friend.

"Oh my gawd, how did you know, this is just what I wanted."

"I remembered, you told me it was your weapon of choice. You had such a look of longing upon your face when you spoke of it."

I jump up and hug him tightly. "Vincent you are wonderful!"

I sit back down and continue devouring my breakfast.

"I have two more gifts for you, one of which you can have now and the second I intend on giving to you tonight at dinner, I made reservations at the restaurant I took you to on the night we first met."

I nod eagerly, he puts a square box down on the table. Its wrapped in cream paper with a big pink bow.

I pull the bow and remove the paper. Inside is a green jewellery case. I open it and find a silver charm bracelet with intricately and uniquely designed silver charms hanging from it.

"All the charms represent mementos from the time we've spent together." he explains as he fastens it on my wrist.

I carefully inspect them one by one.

"A Cocktail glass."

"From when you guessed my birth date and won a cocktail."

"A Gold saucer? Oh I get it!"

Vincent smiles.

"A flame, from the compatibility test the robot did, right?"

"Yeah."

"A playing card."

"From when you beat me repeatedly at poker."

"A tiara."

"Because although you deny being a princess you are always one in my eyes."

I smile, I can feel my eyes welling up.

"A shuriken."

"For obvious reasons and a materia because I see that greedy look in your eyes whenever you spot one." he knows me well.

"A balloon."

"From when we were so drunk we couldn't find our way back to the apartment."

"Hehe, A stiletto."

Vincent kisses my cheek, "Because I figured it would be more comfortable on your wrist as apposed to your foot."

"A shooting star." that one is from the vacation we took together a couple of weeks ago.

I place my fingers beneath the last charm. A small silver heart.

"I'm sure you can figure out what that one means." he says shyly.

This is the single most thoughtful gift I have ever been given. It sure kicks the set of daggers he got me for my 22nd birthday out of the water.

"Do you like it? I hope to collect more charms for you."

I nod furiously, "Vincent, I… I love you...so much"

Vincent smiles at me and takes me in his arms. "I love you too, you must know that." he wipes the tears off of my face and kisses my lips.

"Come on." I tug on the front of his jacket, pulling him back to his bedroom.

"I'm going to give you one hell of a thank you."

* * *

Vincent sat up and put his clothes back on. "Today is supposed to be all about you."

"Oh believe me that was good for me as well, so good!" I say still gasping for air.

"I'm sorry that I have to go off to work, I'd like nothing more than to stay here with you." he said buttoning up his shirt.

"Hmm, don't work to hard, I don't want you all tired out." I place my hands behind my head.

"You have little to worry about, my love." he climbs over me and presses his lips against my stomach. "For you I shall never tire."

We lock eyes, ohhhh Vincent, what is it you do to me?

"7 o'clock, right, outside the restaurant?" I check as I attempt to hide my blush.

"That's correct, and then you can have your third present." he winks.

"Ohhh, what is it?" I ask, wondering what could possibly measure up to the bracelet.

"It's a surprise." he says with a wry grin. "I have to go or I'll be late. Goodbye Yuffie, happy birthday."

"See you later." I shuffle over to him and give him a kiss goodbye.

I hear the front door close behind him. I flop back and lye in his big comfortable bed. I've been sleeping in her with him since his birthday last month.

So far this has been the best birthday ever!

I eventually muster the energy to get up. I pick up the discarded wrapping paper and tidy up the breakfast things.

I grab a hold of my new Shuriken and give it a whirl. I've still got my mad skills, I managed to curve it so it didn't break anything in the apartment. There was, however, a close call with a lamp.

I decide to take it out of Midgar with me and test it out.

* * *

It sure is a lot easier to destroy monsters with a weapon, it took so long when I was stuck using my bare hands. I killed monster after monster, getting a little carried away.

Sweaty and covered in dirt I decide to call it quits. I make my way back through the gate into the sector 5 slums. My feet stop me in front of the church.

I have avoided going in there religiously since the "Aeris incident". Today the drive of my own curiosity is too strong. I push open the large wooden doors and sure enough the lovely Cetra is tending to the flowers that I know aren't really there.

"Yuffie! Long time no see, happy birthday by the way." She hands me a non-existent flower.

"Hello Aeris, how's things?" I ask trying to match her casual tone.

"Oh you know, business isn't great. This is Zack by the way." she said introducing the man sitting in the far corner.

"I know, we've actually met before."

"We have?" he asked as he came to join us both.

"Yup, don't tell me you've forgotten. One, to beat up creepy SOLDIER losers, Two…"

"Well I never! look who's all grown up." he smiles at me.

"Seen any good treasure recently?" I ask.

"No, but then I am technically dead."

"What! No treasure in the life stream? Then forget it, I'm not going." I joke.

"I don't think you have to worry about that for a while." pipes up Aeris.

"So…I'm not dead, but I have everything I ever wanted."

"Vincent is all you want? What about Wutai, your beloved country?"

"Wutai can't kiss as well as Vincent."

Zack laughs. "Fair point."

Aeris smiles sympathetically at me. "I fear that your time in this place is running out."

"But you said it was up to me."

"No, I didn't, I merely asked you if _you_ _wanted _to go back." Aeris turned away. "I didn't say it was your choice to make."

She turned back to me, with that sad face of hers, the face that could break even the hardest of hearts.

"Just say your goodbyes sweetheart." She presses her hand against my shoulder, I can't feel her.

Is it me or her who isn't really here?

"Goodbye?" I swallow hard and they are gone.

I finally identify the sensation that strikes me when they vanish. You know when you are under water and everything around you is muffled and peaceful, and then you break the surface and the world returns around you? Well it feels exactly like that, except without the water.

I wander from the church. What does Aeris know!? She isn't even a scientist! She isn't even alive. Hmph!

I'm grateful when I am distracted by some of the slum kids. They want me to play with them in the park.

A young girl and a young boy take my hands and explain that they are the robbers and I'm the cop and I have to stop them from stealing all the imaginary Materia. I neglect to mention that I'd be more qualified to play the thief.

I've grown fond of the slum kids, their parents have to work so hard to give them a passable life that they just don't have anytime just to play games with them.

I've even taught the kids some mean kung-fu skills so they can protect themselves if they should have cause to.

A part of me wishes for a child of my own. But I'm still young after all.

"Aww I give up, you guys are too good, all the materia is yours. You win."

"Ohh do you have to go?" asks one of the smallest kids.

"Yeah, I got loads of grown up stuff to do."

"What, like a date with your boyfriend?" one of the mouthier ones giggled.

"Yes actually!"

"Hahaha!"

"Its my birthday and he's taking me for dinner." I state rather proudly.

The kids start singing happy birthday to me.

These sweet kids will all grow up and undoubtedly fight in the war against my Wutai. They shall become my enemies, I can't let that anger I felt as a teenager effect me anymore.

After all, and have no doubt for I have learnt this particular lesson well, **Life is unfair**.

They are just children.

Children who seem to think the world of me.

This time is so much more peaceful, no war, no Sephiroth…yet.

I say goodbye and dash off before they can give me birthday beats.

* * *

Jumping into the shower I scrub myself clean. I do my hair and put on some make up. I decide to wear the blue dress I was given, I lay it out on the bed and put on my underwear.

There is a knock at the door.

I grab my dressing gown and I peer through the peep hole.

"Go away, I'm in too good a mood to deal with you."

"15 minutes, that's all you have left."

I curse at her in Wutain.

"What was that?"

"Roughly translated it means _Beep_ off, Lucrecia."

"Charming, I just came to let you know that the professor and I have set things right, near enough. As I said before, you are the last piece of the puzzle. But with the tests we have done on "the abomination" we have determined away to send you back. So you have…" she paused to check her watch. "14 minutes left to say goodbye."

"Whatever, I'm no scientist and even I know that doesn't make any sense." I presume that she is referring to the strange woman when she says "abomination"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know this isn't easy." She waited a moment for my reply.

I had nothing left to say to her, well other than "keep you hands off of Vincent" but I don't think I should say that.

"I'm going back to the lab."

I watch her turn and disappear down the corridor.

I ignore her, Grimoire and Lucrecia had been making claims like that for the last two weeks, why should I believe them now? Great scientists phssh, yeah whatever!

I put on my bracelet and return to getting ready.

Perfume, dress, shoes, ummmm tricky one, I pick out some black ballet pumps and tie the ribbons around my legs.

I check out my hard work in the mirror.

Mirrors seem to be occassionally immune to the "No reflection mystery", I find they can be a little temperamental.

I look good, I can't believe I used to be so reluctant to dress this way. But to be fair I never was as curvy as Tifa, its not difficult to feel self-conscious whilst you are around someone so ridiculously beautiful.

I'm a tom boy really, but it doesn't hurt to dress up for a special occasion and everyday with Vincent is a special occasion to me.

I pick up my lipstick and take it with me. I'll put it in my purse in case I need to top up later. Hehehe.

That is when the searing pain starts.

"Arghhhh!!" I cry out as I buckle over.

I catch myself against the wall. "Owww, what the hell!"

I open my eyes and look down, my body is giving of sparks.

"No, no, no, no, please no!" maybe they weren't bluffing after all.

My appearance flickers, at times I can almost see through myself.

I grab the lipstick out of my bag. I grip the lid between my teeth and yank it open. Furiously I scrawl on the wall.

"_Love you, be brave. Bad stuff is going to happen, but Vince be brave. Be brave and try to remember, I will not forget, not ever. Together again someday, hold on. I am so sorry and yet so thankful. Yuffie X" _

The lipstick falls through my fingers.

I can't leave him, what will he think?! Vincent will be waiting for me and I won't turn up. I cry out as I imagine him waiting for me, I can practically see the look of betrayal on his perfect face.

I'm so selfish, how could I do this to him. After all the pain I know he has suffered in his life, how can I add to it, I wouldn't, I couldn't, and yet I am, all be it against my will.

Deep down beneath my guilt and pain, I still feel our love. I pray that it was worth it. Not for me but for him.

"Please, don't regret our time together" I beg knowing he can't hear me.

I am still glad to have met him regardless of the shame I feel for what I've done.

When I arrived I was empty. Vincent filled my heart with love. I've never stayed in one place with one person for so long. I wanted to marry him, have his kids oneday.

What a hopeless dream! I know that that was never meant to happen. If we'd have lived that dream then Vincent would not be forced to become the hero he is.

He saves the world, and he's saved me. I just wish I could have returned the favour.

I stumble backwards, knocking the lamp over. I hear that ripping sound behind me and its like I'm falling again. I clutch my head in my hands.

Everything goes pitch black…

* * *

A/N: I hope that's a good mix of sap and angst. Poor Yuffie and poor Vincent, ripped apart…

Thanks again for all the reviews, I get a really rush out of receiving them!

I have a few endings in mind for this fic, I'm going to give it some thought as to which one I choose. : D mad love for all of you who are reading this. xXx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: just as a side note the computer suffered a "serious error" while i was editing this!! GRRR major annoyance, _so "note to self" save more often!!_

* * *

I fall and land on my bed. My bed at home, in Wutai.

Confused and breathless I take everything in.

This pain! Its worst than the sting of a thousand needles.

Was I dreaming all this time!?

No, I'm dressed as I was before. I have my bracelet and my handbag stuffed full of souvenirs. I kick off my shoes and throw my face against my pillow.

I sob and allow tears to flood my face. My dear Vincent, he's all I want and he will think…he will think…I can't bare to contemplate it!I crawl off of my bed and I walk out of my house. Wutai looks as it did before I left for Tifa's place. I relish the feel of the warm familiar ground beneath my bare feet.

The child in me wants to run to my father for comfort. But I know it won't help, there is no cure or relieve for this particular pain.

I take a solemn walk up in the mountains. Darkness all around me, all inside me.

I gaze upon my first love, my Wutai. The love I so hastily forsook and that I would forsake again to see a look of tender affection in Vincent's ruby eyes once more.

I have betrayed them both.

I am not worthy of either of them.

My people hail me as a hero, a great beauty and there shining star. I am none of these things.

And as for Vincent, he saw me as his friend, as somebody who would never hurt him….ARGHHHHH.

Before I knew him, before I knew any of my fated friends, I lived a life without consequence.

I saw only good and bad, light and dark and things were simple. Because I was a child.

Now I am a woman I see all the shades of grey and for the first time in my life I feel the aching yearn for redemption.

I stay and watch as dawn breaks. A new day is born, the start of the rest of my life.

That thought alone is enough to make me want to jump straight off.

I go home, to my lonely little Vincent-less home.

I take out my phone and plug it into its charger. It lights up and comes to life. At first glance I think that the date on the screen must be wrong. It says that its 3 days before the incident which sent me back to Vincent's time. After all the strange things I have experienced this final anomaly does not daunt or frustrate me. I just accept it to be so.

A flicker of hope sparks. Perhaps I could get back. I don't want to hold on to that idea to tightly in case I'm disappointed. With that thought I pass out.

* * *

My phone is ringing. I've lived these days before, just without the time travel memories.

I know that when I pick up the phone Tifa will ask me to come to Edge. Maybe, just maybe that is the start of the chain of events that leads us to the meeting with the strange woman.

"Hello?" I sniff.

"Hey, Yuffie it's Tifa!"

"How's things?"

"Oh just chaotic, look I need a huge favour."

"Sure, what is it?" I know she's going to ask me to watch the bar for her.

"Could you watch the bar for me for a little bit, I wouldn't ask its just that Denzel is ill and Cloud is snowed under with deliveries. I just can't do everything." She huffed, sounds like she's rushing around even as she speaks to me.

"I'll be there soon, there are just a few things I need to do first."

"OH YUFFIE, thank you, you're my hero! Are you okay you sound very…um I dunno, un-Yuffie like?"

"I'm fine Tifa." I lie and I hang up.

I sigh and pull down the zip on the back of my dress. I unceremoniously hang it up in the back of my wardrobe never to be seen again. With a heavy heart I dress in my normal Blue tube top and yellow hot pants combo.

Even this outfit hurts my heart. I dressed like this to show off my young athletic form, a feeble attempt to catch Vincent's eye when I rushed to his rescue all those years ago. He did look upon me with lust hidden in his eyes. Upon reflection i think it was probably because he is still, first and foremost, a man. He must have the same needs as a man.

I place my sweat band gently over my bracelet. There is no way in hell that I'm taking the bracelet off, not ever!

I grab my scissors and slice off a few inches of my hair. It had grown in the months while I was away, but if it really is the date my phone states then its not really been long enough since I've seen Tifa for it to have grown so long.

I wash of my make up and the mascara stained streaks that cover my face.

I take my phone and my old weapon, I find my shoes and take a look at myself in the mirror. My reflection shows no sign of faltering. I look as I used to look. I am Yuffie's Yuffie, not Vincent's Yuffie.

I have to pay a visit to somebody before I get to Edge.

* * *

I hate this cave, I hate it, hate it, hate it. Vincent spent so long in here staring up at her! I wonder if he missed me as much, I know that he would have and I hate myself.

She does look more beautiful encased in crystal, without her dorky Lab coat.

"Do you remember me?" I ask as I sit where Vincent had sat for so very long.

"Yes, sorry, so sorry." came the soft reply which echoed quietly around me.

"Did you take good care of him?" I asked, my throat almost closing up on me.

"I tried, so hard, but I couldn't reciprocate…not after what happened."

"Grimoire?"

"He died, trying to protect me, just like Vincent."

I can't help the jealousy bubbling in my stomach, I want to understand but… Oh leviathan! Its _so_ hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm that you lost Grimoire, and that you never got to see your baby and that I blame you." I place my head in my hands. Those shades of grey can drive a girl insane.

"You have a right to be angry with me. But I kept him alive."

I look up at her, her lips don't move at all, she appears dead and yet I hear her talking.

"When the father of my child killed Vincent I kept him alive…..I did it for you."

Lucrecia did what she did for me? Am I the cause of Vincent's agonising transformations?

"But It hurt him!" I protest. "It hurt him so very badly!"

"It is what must be. Vincent had to suffer or the world would have died, and you would have never met him. It is up to you to heal him."

Gawd now I'm confused.

"He is my gift to you, and you are my final gift to him."

"What do you mean!?" I ask, I stand and attempt to approach her. I place my hand against the crystal, I watch as she disappears.

Startled I stumble backwards, I am now looking at an empty crystal.

After all these years she had finally departed. Was she waiting all this time to give me that message? Is she finally free from her sins?

I can practically see her now, dashing forward to her mentor in the life stream and desperately searching for her baby.

Am I supposed to take her place in the crystal? Is that how I would achieve redemption?

I do not think that is what i'm supposed to do, it would be a cowards way out.

I back away quickly.

Freaked out I leave and head onwards to Edge.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cries Tifa as she hugs me tightly. Weird feeling of de ja vu. This has all happened before. The differences are slight.

"Right, the special of the day is mixed grill, you know how to cook that right?" She asks, I didn't actually know before, but last time she explained it to me so I don't need to ask this time around.

Tifa grabbed her bag, "I have to go pick up medicine for Denzel. He's upstairs resting, just check in on him if you get a second. Shelke and Marlene are at school, they should be back in about half an hour. I won't be long ok?"

I nod, this is one weird feeling, I don't like it, it feels so unreal.

Tifa smiles and dashes out of the door. I grab a cloth and take my place behind the bar.

"Oi, Cutie, I want a…"

"Vodka and orange and a pint of bitter, right?" I say as I start making the drinks. My spirit is a little to dead at the moment for me to bother with punching him for calling me "cutie".

"Hey, how'd you know that?" He asks.

"I'm a psychic." I say with a dark nostalgic laugh.

"Oh yeah, what am I going to say now then?"

I toss him a packet of nuts.

"Spooky chick!"

Eventually those customers leave, so I go to check on Denzel.

* * *

I take him up a blackcurrant juice as the last time around when I went to check on him he asked me for one. At least reliving days of your life gives you the chance to cut a few corners.

"How you doing?" I ask as I sit down beside him.

"Uhh, I have flu." he replied

"I can see that buddy, here I bought you some juice."

"Thank you."

I leave him to get some sleep.

I take a few tentative steps down the hallway, I stop outside a closed door.

Vincent is here, or at least he was last time. I make sure no body is around to see me and I push open the door a crack.

I peer through and sure enough, there he is, peacefully sleeping in the bed.

He took last nights shift for Tifa If I remember rightly, so he's probably exhausted. So lost to the world right now and yet still oh...so... beautiful.

Its too hard. I can't face him just yet. I gently shut the door.

I go back down to the bar and cover up the fact I've been crying.

Marlene comes in, she's pleased to see me, bless her.

She hugs me. Shelke comes in behind her, she regards me and dumps her school bag on one of the tables.

"I'm gunna go say hi to Denzel, kay?" I nod and Marlene dashes up the stairs.

"Don't get too close, I don't want you to get sick as well!" I call up after her.

"How was school?" I ask the now physically 13 year old Shelke.

"Fine."

"Good." I reply. I start collecting some used glasses.

"Argh!" Shelke cried out, clutching her head.

"Shelke?! Are you okay!" I put down the glasses and I rush to her, the last time I lived this day she had just sat down and begun work on her homework. Her crying out was a shock and a noticeable alteration on last time.

"My head, oww!" Her pretty face its all screwed up in pain.

"Here sit down." I help her to a chair.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"Shelke?"

"That isn't my memory." she murmured.

I place my hands on either side of her arms and we experience a shared memory, at least that's what I think its called.

It's the memory of Lucrecia and I arguing at Cosmo Canyon.

The WRO developed a cure for the memories that were not Shelke's. She had been reluctant to take it at first but now she relished the chance to make her own memories.

I compose myself and leave her for a moment while I raid the medical cupboard. I find the vaccine and administer it straight into her blood stream.

I sit with her while she calms down, when she has recovered I question her.

"What happened Shelke?"

"I don't know, but that memory must have been false."

I look up at her.

"Because you have never met Dr. Crescent, have you? That exchange can't have really happened." she points out.

I nod not making eye contact, "No, It can't have." the vaccine would have wiped the Lucrecia memories from her mind by now.

"Just a fluke, are you okay?"

"The medicine makes me a little nauseous, I didn't think that I was going to be afflicted by her memories anymore?"

I look into her eyes. Shelke is another case of the shades of grey.

I dislike the fact she is so intelligent, I can't bare the fact that one day her beauty will surpass mine and I am jealous of the faith Vincent put in her. But on the other side of the coin; I know how hard it is to loose your mother, and I understand that she has missed out on so much in life.

Shelke has lived for the same amount of time that I have. But due to Mako addiction she is physically ten years younger and she has not experienced emotional growth.

No matter what she is technically, she is in actuality just a confused and lonely 13 year old child.

"I don't want to have memories which are not mine, I want to have my own! I don't want it to happen anymore."

With this rare outburst of slight emotion I feel the overwhelming need to comfort her.

I hug her to me and assure her that it was probably just a faulty memory that slipped out of the net after the first round of treatment.

"You see the medicine probably managed to damage it first time around, that's why it didn't make any sense, why it was faulty, you just needed a little more to flush it out."

She nods, I think she believes me.

Shelke pulls back from me, visibly embarrassed that she would behave so openly around me. We rarely even speak to one another.

I think she both fears and respects my refusal to give her special treatment when she first joined our ranks. I also think she is aware of my deep attraction to Vincent.

But to be fair I think Tifa, Cid, Marlene, Reeve and Red XIII have all figured that out as well.

I tell her to go and lay down in the living room, she protests saying she has homework, I tell her it can wait. With a timid smile she follows my instruction.

Left alone at the bar my mind attempts to figure out that unexpected event.

In the end, no matter which way I look at it, I am left with one thought and one thought alone: If Shelke remembers then perhaps Vincent remembers too.

This concept concurrently chills me to my core and fans the fire of hope that burns gently deep within my heart.

* * *

A/N: So our leading lady finds herself back "home", with only a few feeble avenues to offer her any sort of hope. Tune in next time ;D XXX

Thanks again for the reviews!! I don't think i've ever gotten so many before in my life!! it makes my frustration at silly crashing laptops seem so worth it :D

love to all of ya and all of u who faved the story as well

XXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

The next day the bar got really, really busy. A part of me knew I should have gone and woken up Vincent. But I didn't. We were taking shifts after all.

Tifa had more errands to run but she came back eventually and she managed to help me out.

I was relieved when we finally closed up. I wiped a cloth across, wiping up the sticky beer spillages.

"Yuffie, thanks again for all your help." said Tifa as she poured us some tea in the back room. "For today and yesterday, I just couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem." I came and sat with her and took my cup.

I blew my tea to cool it.

"Did the kids get to bed alright?"

"Yeah, out like a light. Where is Cloud again?"

"Oh he's stuck with this delivery on the far continent."

I nod.

"Yuffie? I know that we've never been close close, but if something were bothering you, well I'd hope you'd know that I'm here for you."

For a moment or so I said nothing, just as I went to open my mouth I heard creeks on the stairs and Vincent came into the room.

I shut my mouth quickly and looked away. Tifa looked from me to Vincent with a suspicious gleam in her eye.

"Sleep alright?" asked Tifa. Vincent nodded and rubbed his eyes.

He joined us for some Tea.

"I just had a dream about you." he said as he stirred his tea, still half asleep. I don't think he would have said anything if he hadn't have been.

"Oh, did you?" I replied, he did not look at me and I did not look at him. Now usually I would have pestered him to death with questions about what happened in his dream. I couldn't work up the nerve.

Tifa giggled. Vincent shot her a glare. "Sorry, sorry, You can't just say that! It'll set my mind thinking allsorts, so spill what kind of dream?"

I felt my face turning red.

"That's private." he replied, causing Tifa to laugh even more.

"Vincent!! You really should choose your words more carefully."

"Not like that, I just meant that my dreams are my own, its none of your business." even Vincent looked flustered now, he looked up at me and shook his head with a sigh.

"I'm going to bed." I stand up and as I go I place my hand on Vincent shoulder, desperate just to feel him under my fingers once again. He looks up and me and our eyes meet for a passing moment.

You could cut the tension with a buster sword.

"G'night." with that I dash up the stairs.

I stop at the top of stairs and I press my back up against the wall and I listen to what they say.

"Something Is bothering her? Will you talk to her?"

"Tifa, I'm not very good at that sort of thing." Vincent sighed.

"Yeah but you are the only one she ever really opens up too."

I can practically see Vincent's uncomfortable look.

"Is it worth it?" asked a voice from behind me.

"What?" I ask.

"Being in love?"

Don't use any subtlety then will you Shelke!

"I have observed you since we met, it is mostly from you that I have learnt of emotion."

I don't know what to say, does she look up to me or something?

"You would put yourself through so much pain, which leads me to believe that it must be worth it."

"Go to bed Shelke, you don't want to be tired for school tomorrow."

She makes her way back to the room she shares with Marlene.

"Shelke, you won't say anything to anyone else will you?"

She smiles at me, "I won't."

Damn brat, is she starting to grow on me?

I guess I'm in the guest room with Vincent. Thanks for that Tifa!

I take his head band off of the dresser and I wrap it around my arm. It's a little soothing to have something of his to help me sleep, maybe it's a bit stalker-ish.

Tommorrow is the day, the day when i was sent back to Turk-Vincent's Time, I must decided. Do I go back or stay here and hope...

* * *

Its early in the morning, I'd say about 7.30. Yuffie, Tifa, and Denzel are still asleep. I can't really sleep, not after that dream.

"Something on your mind?" Asks Shelke as I accidentally pour her too much cereal.

"Sorry." I scoop up the overflowing cereal and put it back in the box.

"Are you thinking about Yuffie, kissie kissie." teased Marlene as she dumped chocolate spread on her toast.

Even Shelke laughed. I give them both a reproaching look.

"I told you no to the chocolate spread, have something more nutritious."

"Dad lets me have chocolate spread." she said sticking her tongue out.

I roll my eyes, how on earth did I get stuck taking care of the kids.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. Probably just some drunk anxious for his morning drink.

"We're closed." I call out.

"Its Reeve."

I take Marlene's toast and take a bite.

"Hey!!"

I open the door and let Reeve in.

"Vincent? What a coincidence, I was hoping you'd be here."

As Reeve came in through the front door, Yuffie came down the stairs.

"Morning." I said to both of them.

Yuffie nodded and mumbled an inaudible greeting.

"Come on girls, you'll be late." I hurried the children.

"Its pouring it down outside, I'll drive them in." Yuffie offered.

"Yes, thanks Yuffie!" exclaimed Marlene.

Shelke gave a quiet thank you. The three of them left saying hello and goodbye to Reeve as they went.

"Yuffie doesn't have a car does she?" asked Reeve as he sat down at the breakfast table.

I look up and hear her starting up my car. I roll my eyes. Its not that I mind her driving it, after all I taught her to drive under pressure so she'd learn how to escape from fiends and trouble quickly, so I know she can handle a simple school run. No, its just that she never fills up the fuel and its getting hard to come about these days.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked, turning my attention back to Reeve, as I put collect the dishes and put them in the sink.

"I found something I believe is yours, it was in the Shinra manor."

Reeve placed a tin box down on the table.

It has my Turk number on it.

I vaguely recall having that box, so long ago, just one of those generic lost items from my past.

I open it and sift through the contents.

A couple of bullets, a tattered picture of a flame, a lip stick? Why did I have all these things, they must have meant something to me once.

The last item is a jewellery box. I flick it open.

"Uh, was that meant for Lucrecia?" asks Reeve softly.

I stare at the ring. "No, not this one, this…this was meant for someone… else."

Reeve is clearly surprised. I think he thought that I only ever loved Lucrecia.

"If you don't mind me asking? Who was it for."

I struggle to remember anything before the Nibelheim events.

"You don't remember?"

I think as hard as I can, "Someone before Lucrecia."

"Oh that narrows it down." said Reeve sarcastically.

I snap close the ring box and put it back with the other lost remnants of my past.

"Tifa thinks Yuffie is behaving abnormally. What do you think?" I say changing the subject. I don't really enjoy talking about myself or the past.

"I only saw her for a minute, but she didn't have that usual spark I'll agree."

"Tifa says I should talk to her, but what should I say? Cheer up Yuffie?" my tone is sarcastic, to cover the fact that I am embarrassed at my inability to talk to my friend.

Reeve couldn't hide his laugh, "That would be a little hypocritical."

Hmph, I'm not as withdrawn as I used to be, why do I even bother.

"Maybe she met a guy." suggests Reeve with a shrug.

That irks me for some reason. I like Reeve but through no fault of his own he is irritating me.

I turn away from Reeve and continue with the dishes.

"Forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but it's a little strange to see you in such a domestic environment."

"Do you ever think that I might be tired of wandering around all alone?! Being the dark mysterious brooding Jenova war hero? Maybe I'm actually just as human as you Reeve!" I snap at him. I pick up the box and stride back up the stairs.

* * *

When I dropped of the girls I noticed, this time, that there was a boy waiting at the gate for Shelke.

Maybe that's what all the questions about love were about. Eeee Cute!! Bless her, she turned as red as her hair.

I park the car up on the drive way and make my way back to the back door.

If I remember rightly I'll walk in and find that Reeve has annoyed Vincent. Its just that last time Reeve didn't have that metal box.

Hey, what if its filled with materia to try and cheer me up. I allow a slight smile, that was a familiar and comforting thought.

I push open the door and find Tifa and Reeve having coffee.

I grab a towel and dry my hair, it really is chucking it down.

"Oh Yuffie, somebody dropped of a bag for you." Tifa signalled to my luggage.

"Yes, I asked for some clothes and things to be bought from home."

"Hi Yuffie, how's things?" Reeve asks.

"Fine." that box he had is gone, oh I guess there's no materia for me.

"Are you sure, you don't look fine."

I raise an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips, I take a hold of my bag and lug it up the stairs.

"I just keep putting my foot in it today!" sighed Reeve from behind me.

I kick open the bedroom door and dump my bag down.

"Reeve sucks!" I state as I fall down on my bed.

Vincent nods in agreement, he has that box. Its on the side next to him.

"Remember when he sent us on that mission down in the sewer?"

I wrinkle my nose at the memory, "Oh we have had some great times, haven't we?" I joke.

"I don't know, remember that night at Cosmo Canyon?" he says. "That was pretty great."

My heart thuds in my chest. I bolt up wards and close the space between us.

Vincent is lazing on his bed and now I'm nose to nose with him.

"You remember Cosmo Canyon?"

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "No, sorry, must be thinking of someone else."

DAMN IT. I let my arms drop, I fall on top of him and rest my head against his shoulder. I thump him repeatedly in the chest.

"What's going on with you?" he asks, resting his chin on my head.

I feel his fingers on the back of my neck. Present-Vincent never lets me get to physical with him, and yet here we are.

"Does it even matter?" I ask, finally I feel comfortable and at home, its good to be so close to him again.

"Reeve thinks perhaps you met somebody?" He says quietly.

I laugh out, "Well I guess you could put it that way."

His next move surprises me, even though by now I've technically experienced it a thousand times or more. Present-Vincent is kissing me.

Perhaps deep down inside of him, laying dormant is the knowledge that I am his.

I run my fingers through his ridiculously long hair, I find that although I'm used to it being shorter I like it even more like this.

He must remember! He must, he knows exactly how to kiss me. I gasp and shudder, Oh Vincent, how i've missed this these last few days.

There is a knock on the bedroom door and Vincent breaks away.

"Guy's come on! I don't think Reeve meant to offend you, you are both acting like a couple of teenagers." sighed an exasperated Tifa.

"Yeah okay!" I call out and I listen as she goes back down the stairs.

I lean in to kiss Vincent again but he stops me.

"Yuffie, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

I sit up straight. A part of me wants to slap him and beg him to remember, to plead with him like a child, but surely he would think me insane.

So instead I stroke the side of his flawless face and try to come to terms the harsh reality. The man who loved me is gone, and all that is left is the woman who loves him still and the man he has become.

Do I live the rest of my life this way? Is this my punishment?

Do I hope one day that he will return my feelings? Is that hope in vain?

Or do I leave this place, leave the man I originally fell for so I can be with the version of him who loved me?

I know that if I do that I will never see my friends or family again.

But I know in my heart that, for Vincent, I would give anything.

So that's it then, I have made up my mind.

I'll just have to be sure to avoid Lucrecia and Grimoire this time around. Some other person will have to house Chaos and defeat Omega, because I won't let my love go.

Everyone has always said I'm selfish, so why not live up to it!

I untangle my body from his and I dash from the room, knocking my bag to the floor, setting the contents free.

I call out for Tifa as I sprint down the stairs, I slip on the last few and catch myself against the wall.

"Tifa, Tifa! Today is the day we need to go to the store, right? The one out of town?"

Tifa looked a little baffled. "Well I thought because of this weather we just go to the one down the street."

"No, we can't! I mean what about all the savings you'd make?"

"But Yuffie its raining." She said as she pulled a pint for a customer, she wiped her hands on a towel and turned her attention to me.

"What exactly have you been doing?" she grasped my chin in her hand and inspected my smudged lipstick, I pull my head away and wipe my mouth. Tifa shakes her head at me and lifts the strap of my top back on to my shoulder, it had fallen down or been pushed down.

"Nothing, don't worry about the rain it will stop soon." I say looking at her with my eyes full of determination. The rain did stop and the sun broke through the clouds. "See!"

"Okay, okay! Do you want to go now, I'll get Vincent to watch the bar."

"Uh No, we have to wait for Marlene." Everything has to be just as it was last time.

Tifa looks at me like i'm a freak, but I smile and she agrees.

* * *

I think I've finally blown it. Yuffie looked like she was going to give up on me.

I still taste her on my lips, so familiar, so comforting, like finding a treasure you thought you'd lost. Its probably because its been so very long since I kissed anyone. Why do I have to be such a gentleman, I didn't want to let her go. I'm such a coward! Yuffie would never hurt me like Lucrecia did.

I sit up and notice that she's knocked all her stuff over the place.

Curse my ridiculous obsession with keeping things tidy, well everything except my hair as Yuffie had once pointed out.

I scoop her stuff up and dump it on her bed. Something catches my eye.

Paper with a flame on it? Looking upon this item frightens me. I take the one from my box and compare them.

They are the same, but mine is tattered and aged whilst hers is pristine. What an accurate portrayal of us both.

Just a weird coincidence, it must be? mustn't it?

_I sit down on the floor and stare at the paper. _

_"Uh-OH, you two should stay away from each other…"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, because you are so hot your on fire, hahah."_

Theres a smile upon the face of the woman in my memory. A smile I would recognise anywhere. Yuffie?

Argh, I clutch my head in my hands. I haven't been able to remember anything since before I met Lucrecia for so long, these memories are painful and yet I think they are the happiest I have.

Loveless, My old apartment, the warm sand on the beach, lying under the stars upon a dusty roof. All fragments of a broken picture all with one common factor…Yuffie.

If all these things actually happened then what could have happened to seperate us? What lead me to Lucrecia?

The lipstick and the ring? When I found the lipstick, there was a note, no, a goodbye scrawled across the wall.

The ring was for that woman, and that woman was…how could it be…? Yuffie?

After she disappeared I grew lonely and empty once more, I took a dangerous assignment protecting scientists because I just didn't care anymore. That's how I met Lucrecia and I fell for her and i started to care again. But It wasn't the same, things went desperately wrong. Lucrecia wouldn't or couldn't love me in return and I came to think that no one could love ever me again.

I sit for hours, tucked up in this room trying to make some sence. All my memories are broken, I try desperately to piece them together, but its like trying to do a jigsaw puzzle with out knowing what the picture you are trying to create is.

I remember the pain, scorching and sickening, but it passes.

My solemn face is broken with a smile when I recall what it was like to be loved by her. The warmth and the fun, the care and attention she devoted to me. No other has treated me so kindly.

I must talk to Yuffie, to determine whether or not it was truly her. It is absurd, how could it be?

Yet she responded when I spoke of Cosmo Canyon. She had the same look of happiness in her eyes as I did when I dreamt of the night we spent there. She would have had to have been there, for she could not see my dreams or memories.

Cloud is downstairs.

"You're back?" I ask, looking around for the ninja.

"Yeah for a few hours then I have to shoot off again."

I can't find Yuffie. "Where is everybody else?"

Cloud is reading a note, he seems engrossed. "Went to the store. Vincent, what do you make of this?"

Cloud hands me the note, I take it and read it aloud:

_To My Friends and Family,_

_Dad: I'm sorry, thank you for always supporting me, even if what I did was wrong._

_Tifa: Don't work so hard. Have some fun woman._

_Cid: I swear to leviathan if you don't stop smoking!! Well if he doesn't then kick his ass Shera._

_Red XIII: I'll miss you._

_Barret: Spend more time with your daughter because she's growing up fast._

_Shelke: Don't be afraid to love, even if it does hurt._

_Marlene and Denzel: work hard at school, but don't forget to bunk off a few days as the Gold Saucer is less busy in the week._

_Cloud: MARRY TIFA!!_

_Reeve: Thanks for believing in me._

_Vincent: I'm coming back to you._

_Love always,_

_Yuffie X._

_A/N: I think the next chapter shall be the ending. thanks again for the reviews, ahhhh love it! _

_XXX_


	9. Chapter 9

So here we go, the last main chapter...

* * *

The thing is, these last few years I've been forced into performing big heroic acts time and time again. Usually its not my scene, but I have this feeling deep down in my gut that if I don't find Yuffie instantly she'll be gone, lost forever. What on earth is she playing at with all this melodrama!

I was a simple man, I wanted a simple existence with a wife, a few kids and a dog or a cat. Peace and quiet. It seems life rarely turns out the way you plan it.

I didn't see myself in this role. The role of a hero, dashing off after pretty but troublesome Princesses. Hmm just have to get on with it I guess, its up to me and at this point in time I wouldn't have it any other way, no matter how hard I try to deny it.

This is the hand I was dealt and I don't think I'll ever be really happy until I accept that.

"Strife!!" I call out, agitated at what I have found out on the drive way.

Cloud and Shelke come out on to the drive, the two of them stand under the small plastic covering to shield themselves from the light rain. Just my luck that it should start to fall as I dashed outside.

"What? What are you doing?" He asks casually putting his hands behind his head, he hasn't taken Yuffie's note very seriously.

"Why haven't got any shoes on?" Shelke questions, she looks at me as if I've gone crazy.

I look down, she is right, Argh I don't have time to worry about that now.

"Your ridiculous monstrosity is blocking my car!" I point furiously at his bike.

"You mean Fenrir?"

I nod, "Yeah, And while we are talking about it why does it have a name! That's a bit weird don't you think!" probably shouldn't sneer at him if I want him to move it.

"Coming from the lady-boy shrieking in the rain with no shoes or socks on?" He retorted.

Lady-boy? Oh that's rich, he's the one with his own dress. I am just about to point this out to him when he gives me some valuable information.

"They took the pedestrian path anyway."

I'm about to rush off.

"Vincent, what's the big deal? Why do you have to after them?" Cloud looks calm and bemused by the current circumstance.

The penny drops for Shelke, she figures I'm going after Yuffie.

"You should go, run after her and tell her how you feel, please, for her sake if you won't do it for your own! You don't see how she suffers!" Shelke blurted out

"Eh, who Tifa?" Cloud asked looking suddenly very worried.

"NO! Yuffie, idiot!" she sighed, she's getting exasperated with Cloud as well now.

"What on earth have I missed?"

Shelke rolled her eyes, "Yuffie is in love with Vincent, right?"

"Really?"

"YES! Are you blind! But Vincent loved Lucrecia, who in turn loved Grimoire."

"Wait, what!?" I gasp, My father and my lost love? That's a strange new level of emotion, somewhere between disgust and enlightenment.

I suppose that does explain a lot of things.

Specifically as to why when I woke up after the experiments I was dressed in practically the same manner as my father.

"I thought it best not to tell you about that." Shelke said turning to me quickly, she gave me a fleeting pitying look.

"Wait, who is Grimoire?" Cloud is having trouble keeping up.

"He was my father, he died protecting Lucrecia."

Cloud became incredibly awkward. "Oh, I'm sorry."

I think that both Cloud and I feel very foolish, having to have had the situation explained to us by Shelke no less.

I neglect to mention the fact that I've come to believe that I was in love with Yuffie before I even met Lucrecia. I think that if I did Cloud's head would explode.

"Vincent! Why are you just standing there!" Shelke almost screamed at me, I have never seen her act so passionate about anything before. "Must you still insist on behaving like a confused child! Go! Now!"

Hmph, right.

Yuffie, I have to find her! As I dash of I hear Shelke shout one more thing.

"YOU STILL DON'T HAVE ANY SHOES ON, YOU'LL CATCH A COLD...FOOL!"

* * *

As we finish up in the store I find that my mind is far from easy. I think of the months that must have followed whilst I was gone. The messages on my phone from my concerned friends. Vincent had missed me. Will all that change if I mess up the past? It will, things will be so different.

If I'm with him in the past then it won't matter, I'll keep him from Lucrecia and Chaos. I'll make sure that he's happy and safe.

It wasn't raining when we left the store last time, I hope that it doesn't effect what happens next, its just spitting after all.

"Hey, Marlene? Who was that boy talking to Shelke earlier?"

The young girl smiles at me, "That's Ed, he likes Shelke a whole lot."

I smile, "That's good."

"Yeah, everyone else treats her differently, but he doesn't care." Marlene skipped along beside me, splashing her feet in the puddles as we go.

"So do you think they will get together?" If there's one thing I know, its that Marlene loves a good gossip.

"I hope so, I hope they don't take forever with it though." Marlene laughed, she did a little twirl as she walked.

"Yeah, like some people we know." I say loud enough for Tifa to hear.

She looks over her shoulder at us, she's a little embarrassed.

"Ha, yeah, seems I know a lot of people like that!" Marlene jibed, looking up at me. "You haven't gone out with anyone in ages. I'm sort of glad, all your boyfriends have been a bit rubbish."

That's fair comment, "But Harry wasn't so bad." I reminder her, attempting to defend my choice in men.

"Just a shame that Vincent shot him in the knee cap." Marlene added, howling with laughter. "There was blood everywhere, he never called after that did he?"

"That was an accident."

Tifa joined in the laughing.

"Suuuuuree it was, it was as accidental as the time you dropped that pitcher of punch on that woman that was trying to sweet talk Vincent." Tifa reminisced, she shuffled the bags she was carrying. The bags were becoming a little tricky to carry as the rain fell heavier.

"Just face it, you two would sooner destroy each other than admit how you really feel." The lovely brunette sighed sadly.

"Nah, because we all know that someday Cloud will get down on one knee and ask Tifa to marry him and at the wedding you will dance with Vincent after he's had a few drinks and _finally_lightened up a bit, then he'll eventually pluck up the courage to tell you that he thinks you are a smoking hottie, and everything will be okay."

"You've quite an active imagination, Missy." I look straight a head of me, if only life turned out the way a sweet child imagined it.

Life's like that though, everything seems so obvious and simple when you are a child, but when you grow up you learn that things are rarely so easy and you become disillusioned.

For now I am glad that Marlene can see things so clearly, it's a rare ability for someone who has been through as much as she has in her short life.

We are so very close now, I try so hard to suppress my fears and doubts of what I am about to do.

"What's that!" Marlene squinted her eyes, and dashed out.

My heart is beating at a million miles an hour and it begins.

Tifa and I dump the groceries and give chase.

There she is, the abomination, Beauty and terror all rolled into one. Beaten and injured as if she had just escaped an epic battle.

"Marlene come away!" Called Tifa.

"Are you alright, you look hurt?" queried sweet caring Marlene.

I sweep up the child as I did before, she's light for a 10 year old.

Tifa has the potion in her hand.

The heavens burst open and the rain falls heavy upon us all. This is the only altering factor, what if something goes wrong and I end up meeting past Cid instead, shudder, no thank you.

"Blasted despicable SeeD."

Tifa gets closer and closer.

The magic! I can see it forming in her hand.

Tifa flips out of the way.

I am stricken with a mixture of elation and fear. I have to believe that this will work!

Marlene runs as I push her out of harms way, she safely gets to Tifa.

Deep breathes as I await the sting from the hit of the magic.

"Yuffie!" this time the cry does not come from Marlene or Tifa.

I close my eyes as tight as I can.

My heart and mind beg me not to open them. But I am cursed with curiosity, I try to resist for a moment longer.

I feel my body hit the ground, a weight on top of me.

The ground beneath me is wet and muddy, the weight on top of me is wet and human. Warm to the touch beneath my trembling finger tips.

There is wet hair splattered against my face and strong familiar arms clinging to my waist. I'm flat on my back, covered in mud.

My heart is still pounding in my chest, my body feels so hot from all the adrenalin pumping in me.

I gasp for air, clenching at the sodden fabric of the shirt that is stuck to the back of the man on top of me.

"Please, please don't leave me all over again." came the gruff voice of Vincent Valentine, he sounded so vulnerable. His voice is barely audible, so that the others would not hear him.

I open my eyes slowly. There is a burn on the rock behind me, the magic must have hit there instead. I find that I'm just relieved that it didn't hit Vincent.

Vincent is drenched through, his face smothered in mud and tears, his long ebony hair sticking to his face and mine.

"Do you remember…do you remember…Tell me you remember or if you don't then just shoot me now!" I beg holding him to me, one arm wrapped low around his waist and my other hand clutching his jaw, pulling his face close to mine.

His warm breathe brushes against my lips as he took deep steadying breathes. Seems he's every bit as caught in this moment as I.

"I remember loving you." Each syllable spoken slowly and roughly. I can barely take my eyes from his lips as he speaks.

Lightening cracks in the distance, its all so dramatic.

Ha! Who could have imagined that skinny, tom-boyish Yuffie Kisaragi would ever find herself centre stage in the climax to an adventure that contained time travel and an all consuming love. Ha! Well to be honest, I never saw it coming.

We stare into each others eyes. Neither one of us is quite sure as to what to say.

Vincent's eyes flicker up over my head.

I turn to look upon what has stolen his attention.

Lucrecia?! She has the time-woman in some sort of "sciencey" looking restraint. "The abomination" is trying to fight her, but with no avail, Lucrecia shoves a needle into the mystery woman's arm and she collapses.

I look away from her, laying in the mud I stare up at the man who I adore. The only man I would die for. His gaze is fixed upon the other woman.

He's startled and probably having one of the most confusing moments of his life. Trust me I think there have been plenty of those in Vincent's life.

I gulp down my pride, I set aside my own feelings and speak out to him.

"Do you want to go to her?" I ask, I find that when push comes to shove all I really want is for Vincent to be happy.

I take my arms off of him and swallow my own agonizing pain. "Go, it might be your last chance to see her."

Vincent seemed startled for a couple of moments more, Snapping out of it he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

He clutched me so tight to him, as if I were the one who were disappearing. Never before have I felt so valued, a girl gets so used to feeling useless that such a swift change of pace could choke her up a little, so I'm sure you'll forgive me for it.

I glance back, the fading image of Lucrecia and the time lady remained before us.

"I sent her back to you Vincent! So promise me you'll take such good care of her?" Lucrecia called out, smiling widely.

Vincent nodded his head, "Thank you Lucrecia."

So Vincent got his wish after all, he got to see Lucrecia's smile one last time. I'd bet all my materia that he never imagined it would be in a situation like this.

I rest my face against his shoulder, this was unbelievably overwhelming.

"Dr. Valentine, I found the abomination, everything is sorted. I'm ready to come back to you now." she is speaking into a strange device strapped to her wrist and with that the scientist and the woman vanished from this time.

Vincent brushed the mud off of my face, still at a loss for words. His eyes say all I need to know. We embrace and he lifts me to my feet.

The pair of us are quite a sight to behold. Both smothered in mud, our hair plastered to our faces with the unrelenting rainfall and for some strange reason Vincent doesn't have any shoes on. I open my mouth to ask but he answers before I get a chance to speak.

"I couldn't find them and I was going to drive but Cloud's bike was in the way and I didn't want to loose you so I just…"

I chuckle and shake my head, "How spontaneous of you."

"Okay, so anybody want to explain what just happened?" Asked Cloud, he and Shelke had come running down the hill after Vincent and witnessed everything.

Everyone turned to look at me, still pressed up against an incredibly soggy Vincent.

"Believe me it's a long and absurd story." I stutter.

"One that would be better told inside, with some hot drinks?" Suggested Tifa. She had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

I took one last look at the spot where my life had drastically changed.

Vincent kept his arm around me as we walked, the journey back seemed a bit of a blur as I tried to digest all that had happened.

I listened as Marlene went over the scene. "And then it was like, "Oh no Yuffie's going to get so dead by that stuff." but then you came along Vincent looking all heroic with all your pretty hair flying around and the lightening and stuff and you were all like "NNOOOOOO" and you got her just in time!" The young girl punched the air in victory.

"We all saw what happened honey." laughed Tifa gently.

"I know but it was so cool!"

Tifa suddenly looked very serious, "Hang on just a second, If all of you are here, then who is watching Denzel?!"

Oops…

* * *

A/N: This isn't the end end, there is going to be one more chapter, just a short one, sort of like an epilogue. Thanks for the epic number of reviews!! :D

Just encase anyone was wondering, the endings that I decided to reject were:

_1. Something about Yuffie finding she's pregnant and it being all difficult._

_2. She gets back to the past and messes all of time up. So Her and past Vincent live a good life, but all of AVALANCHE fail and Sephiroth succeeds and stuff._

_And 3. Something along the lines of Vincent never remembering and so she can't take it anymore, knowing what she's lost, so she off's herself. That one was going to be majoooooorrr angst._

Obviously they would have been more developed than that but you get the idea.

I hope u liked the way I went with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. The End

A/N: so here is the final ending, it was going to be short but it ended up being quite long o0', I hope you enjoy. I've loved writing this story.

* * *

Over the next couple of months Vince and I set out in search of answers. As head of Intelligence gathering at the WRO I had previous experience of this sort of work, a perfect opportunity to show off the abilities I had learnt during my employment there, heheheh. It was kind of nice to regain some normality.

It was our primary objective to search for Lucrecia's records, the ones that would hopefully offer us some sort of explanation as to exactly what she and Grimoire had discovered.

This would have been a lot easier if Shelke still shared Lucrecia memories. We asked her but she just shrugged, she had said in her innocent manner that it would be beneficial for us to get out and find them ourselves, rather than just hanging around doing nothing. Seems she had a point. We had spent a little too long just hanging around at Seventh Heaven avoiding the subject. Avoiding each other...

It was a relieve as Vincent gradually regained his memories from our time together, it made me feel a little less crazy.

But boy, oh, boy did that lead to some seriously uncomfortable moments.

Late one dark night he came to my room and told me he had remembered the nights we had shared. Must have been past two o'clock. If it had been anyone else, banging on my door late at night, I would have told them to sling there hook, just a little less clean than that.

The sky outside the open window was starless and clouded, the breeze chilled me as it sneaked in. I opened the door and stood before him in my pyjama's, eep that was a little embarrassing but I suppose he has seen me in far less.

A part of me longed for him to grab a hold of me.

Things between us really changed that night, they had to. We weren't just friends with an uncomfortable air of tension surrounding us anymore. He just lay still beside me, hands folded neatly on his chest, his dark hair spread out across the light coloured bed spread. I could smell his shampoo. Gawd it was such a effort for me not to pin him down then and there.

But its not exactly like we were going to jump straight back into bed with each other because of what we had shared before. It would have been a little rushed and inappropriate.

I listened as he told me exactly what had come back to him. I felt a proud smile slink across my face as he described, in detail, exactly how I had made him feel.

This experience was a little strange, but necessary. If we never mentioned it he would have still remembered and I would have still remembered. The tension would just have built up inside of us, until we would like explode or never speak to each other again or something.

We had to take things slow, no matter how much I wanted his hands on me. It is important that we learn to trust each other and forgive.

I opened up to him about how I had hated myself for acting so selfishly and for playing with his emotions. I admitted that I was ashamed and that I didn't expecting him to ever fully forgive me. I felt such a dork, I'm an open sort of chica but its not like I go around talking about how I really feel all the time.

The reaction I got from that admission surprised me. Vincent laughed, he touched my face, he said that I was scarring him because I was starting to sound just like him.

* * *

After spending a rather pointless afternoon searching in the Midgar ruins for some of Lucrecia or Grimoire's data, we had sat down upon some rubble. Vincent spoke to me of the last few years.

He said that he was sorry for not being a better friend. I assured him that it didn't matter. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then I confessed again.

"I guess, sometimes, I was a little jealous of the faith you placed in Shelke. I always felt as if I failed as I wasn't the one who bought you back. I didn't get to see that smile, that first smile, the one I had been waiting for." My arms wailed around against my own will, revealing the fact that I had been keeping this inside for some time.

Vincent looked serious, his gaze fixed on the horizon, "I didn't know that it would have meant so much to you. Perhaps if I'd been aware I could have saved it for you. After all, I think that you deserved it the most."

"And just how would I have earned myself such a prize?" I asked looking up at him shyly.

"You never gave up on me, no matter how badly I infuriated you."

The two of us silently stared out over the ruined city that had been, for a short time, a happy home for us both. All these broken remnants had once been a part of a grand and rather awful city, still it had been a home to so many people.

* * *

We did forgive each othe,r slowly, as we spent time trusting each other in battle and in seeking destinations to search for information.

But it wasn't just about the work, we took days off together to relax and occasionally we would take the children out to give Cloud and Tifa some time alone together.

Vincent and I took Shelke, Marlene and Denzel to the Gold Saucer as a special treat.

The five of us bumped into some of the children's school friends. The group included Ed, Shelke's special friend.

He nervously asked her if she would like to ride the gondola's with him. So she came and asked our permission.

Vincent was reluctant to let her go at first, because he looks out for her, and sort of what I imagine a father would be like, was mistrustful of a young boy's intentions.

My dad never really seemed to worried about what I got up to. Since a young age I was left to my own devious devices and while I relished the freedom he had given me I couldn't help but think that it would have been nice to have felt protected, maybe just once.

I smacked Vincent on the back of the head and reminded him they were only 13 and that he shouldn't be such a square.

"Go Shelke, The gondola's are great. One time I kissed Cloud up there." I revealed.

Vincent scoffed at this news and flicked his long dark locks over his shoulder and murmured something about telling Tifa. Perphaps a flash of jealousy had stricken him?

Marlene pulled an "Ewww" face.

I mimicked her. "I know gross huh, but we all make mistakes."

Shelke thanked me, her face masking any emotion she might have been feeling.

We waited for her to finish on the Gondola, but Marlene and Denzel insisted that we go and play on the arcade games.

Of course they didn't really want us to play, they were just after our cash for the games.

Vince and I found a quiet corner and watched over them.

We were just standing there, minding our own business, when a funny looking robot hopped up to us and distracted us from the children.

"Hey there, want me to check your compatibility?"

Our eyes met and we smiled as we both remembered, handing over our hands to the machine our anticipation grew.

Sure enough we were rewarded with matching flame print outs.

"Heh! What are the chances we would get the same again?!" I said holding the paper in both hands.

"I don't think that it has anything to do with luck, Yuffie."

As Vincent leant towards me I thought it was finally going to happen, I was going to get the kiss I had been waiting for.

Unfortunately we were interrupted by an official looking man.

"Excuse me, are you responsible for that child?" the man asked, his tone short and sharp.

I groaned as I turned to see Marlene with her arm shoved up the reward chute of a crane game. Denzel was encouraging her to grab the stuffed chocobo toy from inside, but she couldn't reach and had gotten stuck.

My palm met my face as the security staff struggled to release the girl.

Out of a secret desire to be thought of as "cool" by the kids we neglected to tell Cloud, Tifa and especially Barret about Marlene's little indiscretion that day.

It would probably have reflected on us badly as well, I don't think I'll ever really be free of the "Yuffie - the thief" stigma I had earned myself so long ago. So we just got some ice creams and vowed never to speak of it again.

Tifa had asked me questions about my what I had gotten up to in the past. I told her a few miniscule details, a quick summary if you will. I felt that what had happened between Vincent and I was deeply personal and although they were aware that we had met we never divulged just how far we had gone, or how close we had grown.

The rest of our friends, the Ex-AVALANCHE members, have been surprisingly supportive. Cid had said to me that he thought I was a good influence on Vincent. I never thought Cid would understand, I recon I underestimated him. Deep down he's a big softie.

* * *

Reeve called me into his office last week and asked me to sit down. Which reminded me of being a kid in trouble with a teacher.

He smiled at me and told me that he had a lead for us to follow.

"Shinra manor." he said proudly as if it were a profound revelation.

I sighed, "REEVE, duh that was one of the first places we looked."

"Yes, but you didn't have this key." He said with a sparkle in his eye, removing a large rusty key from his desk draw.

He handed it over to me.

I didn't really see how it would be of any help, but dear Reeve was smiling and clearly pleased with his find. So I thanked him and assured him we would check again.

* * *

As we made our way to the labs at the bottom of the manor we passed the room where Vincent had slept for 30 years. I shudder to think at what must have been going through his head all that time. He stopped and stared at the dark wooden door.

"If this is too hard, then we can go back." I spoke softly. I turned on my flash light and we carried on. I slid my hand into his and lead the way. Squeezing his fingers gently.

"White rose of Wutai, the shining light in darkness." He murmured under his breath as I lead him onwards.

The place was a dump, books and test tubes scattered everywhere I looked.

We set about searching. I tried the key in locked draws but It was too large.

After about an hours searching I hoisted myself up on to a desk.

"This is useless, we are never going to find it. Shinra probably found the information and put it down as "Lucrecia's crazy theories." No offence." I added.

"None taken, to be honest I never took any of her science seriously. In the end it was only Hojo who was left to believe in her." Vincent said cooly as he flicked through pages of a book.

Man! that's kind of sad. She would never know that her greatest source of ridicule had come to respect and develop her work. Creepy.

"Oh, I remembered something just now! I was supposed to make sure that you wrote a book." I said as I watched him, swiftly changing the subject.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"So spill, what do you want to write about?"

"Hmm, not sure really, maybe about a murder in unexplained circumstances." He said, looking thoughtful. An inspired gleam shone deep in his eye.

"Ohh a cheery tale for the whole family then." I teased.

"Then perhaps I should write a childrens book."

I held my sides as I laughed at the mental image of Vincent sitting down to write a nice story with bunnies and unicorns.

"Maybe stick with the first one then."

Vincent nodded, he looked back at the book and then back at me.

"I have noticed that your spark has returned." he said cautiously, looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, baby I guess you just ignite me." I returned with a wink, cocking an imaginary gun with my fingers.

Vince gave a low laugh. "Yuffie, are you actually going to help me look or are you just going to sit there?"

"Oh what's the point, Lulu hid her findings well." I raised my hands and gave a slight shrug.

Vincent cringed at the name I had given his dearly departed pal.

There was a horrible looking paper-weight beside me on the desk. Curious as ever, I picked it up to inspect it. It had a small plastic model of Jenova's head inside.

As if that wasn't bad enough a huge spider crawled up over the top. Its long spindly legs indiscriminately climbed over my fingers.

"Argh!" I cried out, throwing the paper weight into the air. It fell down behind a book case.

"Oh My Gawd, did you see the size of that thing, it could have eaten me!"

Vincent held up a finger to silence me. At first I was about to tell him that that was rude, but then I picked up on what he was listening to.

It sounded as if the discarded paper weight was rolling down some stairs.

Vincent signalled me over and together we pulled down the large wooden book case. Sure enough behind it was a small stairwell with a large wooden door at the bottom.

I held up my hand expectantly. Vincent smirked and gave me a high five.

We used the key in the old rusty lock and the door swung open.

Cob webs stuck to my head as I entered. Vincent removed it and tried to wipe it on the wall.

"Quaint little place isn't it?" huffed Vincent sarcastically. I don't think that anyone had been down here in a very long time.

It didn't take as long to set to work looking. Vincent wandered around casing the joint, checking out the faded photographs on the wall.

There was no doubt in our minds that this place must have been used by Lucrecia Crescent.

One of the photos was Hojo and Lucrecia dressed formally, did they get married?! I thought they drew the line at procreation in the name of mad science.

I sat down at the desk, the chair creaked beneath me, My eyes widened with the fear of falling on my backside but it held up.

I turned on an ancient looking dust covered computer.

"Enter Password:" flashed up on the screen.

"Vincent," I tried first of all, nope,

"Grimoire," nope

"Hojo," Nope.

I leant back in the chair and glanced around for clues. The answer came to me instantly as Idiscovered a small brown envelop next to the keyboard, it contained a photo. It was one of those scans you get from the hospital when you are pregnant.

"Sephiroth." access granted.

I raided the computer. It was a ridiculously primitive thing and it had clearly been wiped. I tossed the mouse aside in frustration.

"Yuffie, I believe I have found what we have been looking for." Vincent stood before me, some brown paper files in his hand.

An open filing cabinet was visible behind him.

I regarded him for a moment or so. Pleased that he had found the information and disappointed that our little quest had come to an end.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, getting up from the dodgy chair.

Vincent looked thoughtful, "We'll meet up later and read them together."

I nodded, "Come to my house, do you know where I live."

"I know where you live."

"That's sorted then, see you later Vince!" I skipped of towards the door, concealing my nerves. He was my ride home but I felt like I needed to make my own way back.

Tonight would signal the end of our adventure and I was unsure as to where we would find our relationship tomorrow. I was a bag of nerves and that was why i was so eager to dash off.

* * *

My house has never looked so tidy, I thought as I stood back and inspected my hard work. I decided to fight for us. I'd win him finally tonight. The house looked immaculate, I'm going to make his favourite dinner again and I'll dress real nice. Just like before.

I opened my wardrobe and took out the dress I had stowed away when I returned. I dressed and thought of the original purpose for this dress. I was going to wear it to the dinner on my birthday. He was going to give me a "third gift", I hadn't thought about it for so long. I heaved a deep sigh, I think I knew what it was. I sat on my bed for a moment stricken with a sadness. Gah can't think about that now. There is a knock at my door and I welcome Vincent in.

"Looking good Vincey!" I gasped, he was dressed in a smart shirt and jacket combo. His long hair had been tightly tied up.

He thanked me shyly, the files still tucked under his arm.

"I hope you haven't been peeking." I said signalling to them.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Hmmm, Okay, well come sit down. I made you dinner."

We ate the food and drank some wine, swapped small talk. We did not mention the files whilst we ate. After I had cleared away the dishes we sat either side of the table staring at the files he had placed in the middle.

"I have a gift for you." Vincent spoke up, breaking his gaze from the files.

My heart pounded, it wouldn't be the third gift, don't be silly, I calmed my self down.

"Oh what is it?" I shifted closer.

Vincent held out his hand and revealed a small silver spider charm resting in the palm of his hand, a memento for today.

I smiled widely and held out my wrist to him, He attached the new charm to my bracelet. He had told me that he had wished to get me more. My heart jumped with joy as I dared to dream of the expeirences we were yet to share as well as the ones that had passed.

"I am surprised you still wear it."

"Never going to take it off." I said with a smile.

A few more minutes ticked on by and still neither one of us touched the files.

"Ah, hell, lets just do it." I snatched the top one and opened it. Vincent followed suit and we sifted through the information. I found the picture of the Abomination lady, the photo from Lucrecia's Cosmo Canyon file.

Long into the night we studied the files and short of discovering that they had used the time woman in numerous experiments we understood very little.

Vincent rubbed his tired eyes. "This is futile, neither you nor I know anything about science this complex."

I bunched them together and reluctantly accepted defeat. "I guess I'll never have any answers for you, what do you want to do with all these?"

Vincent stood up and straightened out his clothes. "Come, I know what we should do with them." he held out his hand to me.

Vincent led me through Wutai towards the mountains. I was confused to say the least. I had thought that he was going to suggest that we have the WRO science department check them out for us, seems like he has something else in mind.

The temperature was balmly even though it was late, some of the towns people watched with interest as there Princess was dragged through the streets by a dark, mysterious man.

I noted that none of them questioned it.

Hmph I could have been being kidnapped for all they knew.

I guess the fact that I was happily holding his hand in mine and the fact that I never shut up about "The great Vincent Valentine" helped to settle their fears.

That or they were just sick to death about me talking to them about him all the time and they would be glad for the peace and queit.

Up the mountain we ventured, he did not respond to my questions "What are you doing?" "Do you even know where you are going?"

He lead me into the fire cave and carelessly tossed the files into the roasting flames. I watched open mouthed as they burned. I freed my hand and left the cave, Vincent joined me under the dark night sky.

"Why did you do that, we spent so long searching?" I said not turning to face him. I wasn't really angry, but i felt as if I should have been.

"It was never really about finding answers Yuffie. I've known the answer for long enough now." He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"And what's that?" I asked hardly allowing myself to believe this was really happening.

"The truth is that I don't care about why or how it happened, I only care that it did happen and that it changed things…for the better." he stroked my face with his thumb.

I never really cared about how or why either, I just wanted to explain things to him, but it seems like he already understands.

I pull him close to me and I kiss him, under the stars, up the mountain of my homeland. His lips are warm and soft, the way that I remember and the way I always dreamed they would feel. He wraps his arms around my waist and he lifts me, the way he would have done in the past. After all he's the same man, he's just a little worn, and i don't give a damn because I love him all the more.

This moment does not feel temporary as so many of the others did, I don't have to be afraid that he might slip away from me now.

Maybe things will never be the way they once were, back in time stolen time we had shared.

Maybe I'll never get that third gift.

But then again maybe I will.

All I know is we have time enough to find out.

I finally got the chance I had been longing for. At the end of the day that's all I ever really wanted, just a chance to love him.

* * *

A/N: thanks again to everyone who has read this. really loved doing it and i am so grateful for all the reviews.


End file.
